Titans X
by Twilight Destroyer
Summary: A new generation of Titans, gathered together from across time and space...Danny Phantom, Juniper Lee, Ultimate Spiderman, Ben Ten, Kim Possible and Jake Long must work together to save the world... Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

For every hero, there is a villain, and for every villain, there is a hero. When heroes move on, new ones must take their place. And when new heroes take their place...new villains must arise. But...sometimes, when the heroes are powerful, strong, and noble, the villains are that much worse. And while good slowly awakens, evil has taken shape. And, in the end, it doesn't matter who is good and who is evil, but merely who is more powerful...this is the tale of the powers of Good and Evil, the final tale to see which is truly greater.

"RRRRAAAAHHH!"

Danny Fenton shook his head. Not here, not know...

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" cried the great blue idiot. Danny smacked his forehead, and right in the middle of class, too…

Students went flying everywhere, while Mr. Lancer yelled at them to stay in their seats. Danny was running to, but not for the same reasons…

"Goin' Ghost!" came the battle cry, as twin rings of white energy surrounded Danny, and changed him from the inside out. His outfit changed from normal clothes to a solid black outfit, with white trim, white gloves and white boots. On his chest, a D with a P inside symbol showed itself, white amongst the black, as his hair turned pure white as his eyes turned an unearthly shade of glowing green.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" the Box Ghost yelled, accusingly, "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM TAKING MY ALL MIGHTY BOXES!"

Danny just shook his head, then reached behind him and uncorked the Fenton Thermos. Aiming, he pushed a button that sucked the Box Ghost inside of it, allowing the blue nimrod to yell out one last time. "Hmm, this thing's getting pretty full…better go-"

Danny never got to finish his sentence, as he disappeared in a blue flash of light.

A teen super being of New York City was swinging on lines that seemed to come out of his wrists. He wore a red and blue costume with two spider emblems emblazoned on his costume. He felt a tingling and quickly swung to his right quickly.

"Hey, watch it!" He cried out as a silver tentacle almost hit him.

"Parker…" The man in the trench coat and green tight jumpsuit said as he retracted one of his tentacles.

"Now what did your mommy tell you about your toys?" 'Parker' chided him as he swung close and launched a roundhouse punch to the guy with four silver tentacles.

"You will be mine Parker." The Tentacle terror said as he dodged the punch and threw his tentacles at him.

"Dude, are you gay?" Quipped the smaller and much more agile form as he quickly slammed himself into the wall and looked down. "'Cause, I'm…"

As a blue flash took him leaving the form of a confused tentacle freak of nature spellbound…

The redhead known as Kim shook her head, her long hair whipping around wildly, yet not a hair being messed up. One really wondered how she could do that…

She rolled her eyes, as she shot up into the air, using the wall as a spring board, and slammed her foot into the back of Shego's head, knocking the fire blaster out cold. "Feh, Dr. Drakken, you are SO lame. I mean, cyber death commando TEDDY BEARS? Please," she finished, smirking at the great blue idiot…the OTHER great blue idiot, Drakken.

Drakken's eyes widened, as he fell to the ground, whimpering, "Please don't hurt me…"

"Way to go KP!" Ron Stoppable yelled, with his naked mole rat agreeing, running up to her, slapping her on the back.

"No problem. After all, it was only Drakken. Still though, I can't get the felling out of my head that something's going to hap-" she was cut short as a flash of blue light consumed both her and Ron.

"Yo! Am-Dragon is going to turn yo into ASH!" laughed a red dragon, not that much larger then a rather large man, circling and armored skeletal helmet warrior.

"You're skull will belong to me, American Dragon! HAH!" a bolt of green energy blasted from his, the Huntsman's, staff, which Jake the American Dragon, narrowly avoided.

"Dude, you couldn't hit the broad side of-" however, he was unable to finish his taunt, as the entire room was consumed in a bluewhite light.

"All right wiseguy! Put DOWN the Weaszlewarp and NO ONE GETS HURT!" ordered an Asian girl with a red streak in her hair, as she landed in front of some goofylooking creature.

"Ju-JUNIPER LEE!" it cried.

"Yeah that's right! Now put it down or else I'll have to kick your BUTT!" She said, clenching her fist tight.

"Wha-what ever ya say!" The creature put down the weaszlewarp, really it was just a weasel with four extra limbs, and ran away crying.

"Humph. Now to..." as with the others, she never got to finish her sentence, disappearing into a flash of blue light.

This was a problem. It seemed like his ship being destroyed didn't quiet kill Vilgax...and had risen up an entire army of robotic fiends. He stood and watched as Ben Tenison, now in the form of XLR8, literally ran through half of his small army.

"Aw man! This is getting tough!" XLR8 complained, his arms sore from so many thrown punches. But he had to stop them. He had to. He had no clue how he could stop Vilgax though...but he'd find a way. He always did. Then he saw it. A shadow, quickly growing.

He was gone within the second, as Vilgax slammed himself down into the earth, causing a massive shockwave that knocked XLR8 head over tail and landing in a heap. His timer started to beep. "Oh no...not NOW!" And then he was just Ben.

Vilgax started towards him, slowly. The foolish child could not use the Omnitrix again, not this soon. There was nothing to save the boy now. Nothing. However, fate would prove him wrong, as, in a flash of blue light, he was gone.

Chapter Two: Explanations and Choice.

They were the Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and finally the last member of the core team, Jinx. Incase you are wondering, Jinx joined the main Titans after the events that we saw play out in the finale of the show. Now, it was five years later, and the 'Teen Titans' were anything but.

As a matter of fact...Robin was now known as Nightwing, Beast Boy was known as Beast Spirit, and Jinx was known as Luck. That was who they were. They had aged, grew, matured...and moved on. Since they were no longer Teenagers, and were of age, the Justice League asked them to join them.

They accepted. The other divisions of the Titans had already disbanded, most moving on to join the League, some becoming freelance heroes. And so they were the last team to disband. They didn't want to...not really. But they knew they had to. Nothing much happened in the city anymore. Slade had disappeared completely, and most would-be villains learned that the Teen Titans had some powerful friends, so they generally skipped out on causing trouble. And so, here they were: the Teen Titans, leaving for one last time. The building would stay, if only as a memorial. Maybe they'd make it into another base for the Justice League.

At least, that was the plan. Then he came. He was a strange being, holding a clockstaff and looked, for lack of a better word, like a ghost. A very strange ghost at that, for he continually changed his age. To clarify, he changed from a baby, to an adult, to an old man. He called himself Clockwork.

He had informed the 'former' Titans that he was bringing in some replacements for them.

"But...why?" Nightwing asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Because this city will soon be in danger...a kind of danger that you and your friends can not defeat. A new kind of evil. All that I request is use of your tower. You may take charge of them, if that is what you so wish."

Cyborg and Beast Spirit shared looks, basically saying 'What the hell?' before Raven answered. "If what you say is true..."

"And I assure you, miss, that it is."

"Then how can we help them?"

"Make them comfortable. I will bring them in one week. I will leave a list of things for you to decorate their rooms with, and so forth." Clockwork said, turning away from the Titans.

"What do you think, Fearless? This guy for real?" Cyborg asked.

"My instincts tell me yes...he is. I guess we'd better do as he asked..." Nightwing replied, as the group got together, and started work. They were actually glad, in some ways, that the Tower would still be of use, that the Teen Titans wouldn't die out.

Notes: Yeah, yeah. No new story with the Teen Titans X. So shoot me. I wanted to get some things out of the way that would seem strange in the next episode. Like how all the rooms will be specified to each of the new Titan's liking and such. As for the new names...Nightwing IS what Robin would change his name into, Beast Spirit sounds like something BB would choose if he ever got older, and Luck...well, she wanted good luck at the end of the series, so why not?


	2. Chapter 2: Team Beginings

Chapter Three: Initiations and First Enemy

Notes: I do not own any of the heroes appearing in this story, really I only own Weapon. Well then as I know that all of you (...one or two people) are dying to see just what happens...let's get on with the show!

Danny shook his head, groggily. He rose to his knees, grabbing something to help lift him up, accidentally grabbing someONE, and sending them both falling back into the ground. He opened his eyes, and red filled his unburying vision. To be specific, red hair.

He shot up. "What the heck?" he yelled out. He wasn't the only one there. The red headed person who Danny had brought down with him was a girl, he noticed, and a not so small part of him noticed just how pretty she was…prettier then Paullina at that.

She too was getting up, as was some others. Danny took a moment to see who they were; one was a young Asian girl, who looked to be about 12 or so, with a red streak running through her hair. The one next to her was a brown haired kid, couldn't be older then 10, he had a look of MAJOR confusion over his face, and some fear. Next to him was a guy who was wearing some kind of costume, red and blue, with a spider emblem on his chest. The next kid made Danny's eyebrow raise: he seemed to be 13 or so, but he had GREEN hair…must have been a Goth or something…

He asked again, "What the heck!" as everyone in the room, as it was a room though it looked like his father's lab only more with a 'living room' feel to it. That and it had a couch and a few other livingroomish items.

"Wha…Where am I!" came a startled cry from the ten year old, Ben, as he leapt up, "Where's Vilgax? Grandpa? …Gwen?"

Similar events were taking place with the others. The green haired kid got up, slowly, muttering to himself, while the Asian girl was walking around looking at stuff. Every little noise caught her attention…and since the entire room was making noise, she was rather jumpy.

"Ron, next time we fight Drakken, remind me…Ron? RON!" Kim yelled, jumping to her feet.

The guy in the Spider costume got up to. "Hey MJ…didn't know you we-" then he noticed that Kim was NOT Mary Jane. "Oh…eh hehehe…uh, stupid question: where are we? And who are you? And you. And you. And you. And you…"

If Danny had any answers, they would have to wait as a group of people, had to be in their early to mid 20s, walked into the room. The new group stood quietly as the elder bunch looked at 'em.

The one in a black costume stepped forward. "You must be the new teen heroes Clockwork told us about. Hi, I'm Nightwing. And you have just been recruited into the Teen Titans."

"WHAT!" was most common response, with one "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," coming from another, and "Teen what now?" coming from Spider Man.

"Allow me to explain," came a fatherly voice, suddenly behind them. Ben nearly jumped out of his skin, while Jake let out a rather girlish scream, as Kim spun around, her entire body getting tense, June following suit, while Spidey flipped backwards over them drawing up his fists (whew! Talk about a run-on!). Danny, however had a knowing look on his face as a realsation on the voice entered his head as he casually turned to face the speaker.

"Hey, Clockwork. Something big has got to be happening for you to drag all of us down here," he said, rather casually.

"I take it you know this…uh…guy?" Kim asked, taking in a look at the not so normal Clockwork.

"Yo, G, this is wack…" Jake muttered, looking between the Half Ghost Teen and the full ghost Time Master.

"Heh, I've seen stranger," Peter remarked, slacking off the tenseness in his body.

"Someone mind explaining just WHAT IS GOING ON!" June and Ben yelled at the same time.

"If you would all be quiet, I would be more then happy to oblige," Clockwork spoke, in a loud clear voice, getting his point across as everyone stopped talking. "Good. Now then, you may have questions, and I will answer them. You have all been gathered here because this town is in need of heroes, heroes that can stay here 24/7. The old Teen Titans are leaving, joining up with a much larger group, and a new generation must take their place. I have chosen you, each of you posses a skill or trait that will help with this endeavor."

"Hey uh…if we're here, then who's watching OUR worlds?" Ben asked.

"Why, Mr. Tenison, YOU are."

"OK, the Am Dragon is official confused like. Mind explainin' just what yall be talkin' bout? Cause I coulda' just sworn I heard ya say that WE are at home, yet we are clearly HERE, G."

Clockwork sighs, before continuing, "I preformed a type of removal that split the very second that you were in before I picked you up, and duplicated it, so that in one version of that second I removed you, while the other I did not. It is a very tricky maneuver and very draining."

"So, basically we're here…yet we're home?" June asked, still majorly confused. 

"Exactly," answered Clockwork, nodding.

"And since you did this trick 6 times…you're pretty weakened." Kim continued.

"You always was intelligent, Miss Possible. Yes, I am not at top strength. Which is why I brought you all here. This town needs heroes, and I know in my heart that you are they." Clockwork smiled, gesturing towards them all.

"Now then," Clockwork began again, "You may be wondering, Miss Possible, why I could not bring along Mr. Stoppable. The truth of the matter is that it is next to impossible to perform the trick I did to bring you and only you here, while keeping you there. It would be impossible completely if I brought BOTH of you. As for you, Mr. Tenison, while the event that helped you escape from Vilgax did not happen as you remember it, another event DID take place."

Ben looked up, his eyes wide. "Really!"

"Yes. Really. Your Grandfather showed up with the device that traps aliens in the alternate dimension and used it on Vilgax, just before he could do something to you."

"AWESOME!" Ben yelled, pumping his arm into the air.

"So now what, Clockwork?" Peter asked.

"Now you must decide. Do you wish to stay, or shall I bring you back to your own world, your own time, and allow you to forget this ever happened? The choice is yours."

Danny was the first to step forward. "I'll do it." He stuck his hand out.

Kim was the next one to join. "So will I. Hey, no big, right? Plus I've always wanted to fight someone OTHER then Drakken!" she laid her hand on top of Danny's.

Ben practically rushed up there. "Sweet! I'm going to be apart of a SUPER TEAM!" he added his hand to the pile.

"Aw what the Heck," June muttered to herself, rushing up, albeit not as enthusiastically as Ben, to join her hand in.

"Well, why not?" Jake roared as he flew up and added his…claw…to the pile of hands.

They all stared at Peter. "Eh I dunno…you guys look like a bunch of freaks! But hey, I've hung around with worse. So sure!" He hung from the roof, dropping down on a spider web-line, and added his.

Nightwing looked on with approval. "You guys should be able to find your rooms OK. They've been made specially for you. Now I've got to go, the Justice League is calling me. I'll see you all later!" Nightwing yelled as he headed out the door, awaiting the Watchtower to teleport him up. Clockwork himself disappeared without a word.

"So…" Danny began. "Uh, I'm Danny Phantom, who are you guys?"

"I'm Kim Possible," Kim said, flipping back her hair, "and I can do anything."

"Name's Spider Man! Though you can call me Peter."

"Ben Tenison! My hero name depends…"

"I'm Jake Long, the American Dragon G!" Jake laughed, then noticed he was back to being a human which meant he looked rather silly posing. Then again, he always looked silly…

"Hiya, yeah, I'm Juniper Lee…but my friends just call me June!" June answered, rubbing her left arm.

Before any conversation could be held, however, something caught their attention. An alarm. Something was happening, something bad. Kim was the first to the computer, and after looking at it a bit, she muttered to herself, "No prob," and got to work, bringing up a screen.

What it showed was, as best as any of the teens could guess, a heavily armored robot. It was humanoid, with its right arm being very large and bulky, with its left was slim and armored. Its right arm had no shorter then eleven heavy duty bullet chambers, the kind you might find on anti tank guns, three on either side of its wrist and three more on its upper hand and lower hand respectively. Its back had two VERY large spike looking things, that seemed to connect in the middle, while its chest was also very heavily armored, with the legs being the same way. It was a gunmetal gray color, with red stripes running across its body in a pattern. Is head was humanoid, but had no mouth or nose area…just a silver visor for where the eyes should be. Also, where its mouth should have been, were two devices on either side, that were also running along the back of its head and appearing at random on its body.

It seemed to look straight into the camera as a heavily mechanized voice spoke out, "Titans. Weapon. Challenges. You." Then it brought up its right arm, and unleashed its fire power, completely destroying the camera and all that was around it.

Danny took a step back, before looking at Kim, who nodded, as everyone gathered around. "Titans!"

Notes: Well, there you have it! The Titans have gathered together, the villain is revealed, and now the battle will begin…NEXT TIME. 


	3. Chapter 3: Weapon Strikes!

Chapter Four: The Weapon: The Heroes: The First Battle

Danny was already ready, floating up in the air, as June rushed over to him. Then a cry of "Dragon Up!" caught his attention as Jake, being consumed in flames, transformed into a red dragon that was about the size of a rather large man. He then noticed Ben was fiddling with the 'watch' that he had. Then in a flash of light, a four armed red giant stood in Ben's place.

"Fancy. Let's go get this Weapon guy, guys!" Kim ordered, then stopped short. "Uh…which way to the exit?"

Danny thought for a moment, then accessed the computer. While he wasn't a techno nerd like his friend, Tucker, he wasn't bad either. He found what he needed, a full map of the Tower, plus a note from the original Titans, stating: Your Ids have been imputed into the computer and security systems. Click THIS button for a full tour and on how things work…

Danny saved it for later. Right now there was a seriously nasty looking…guy?…attacking the city. Kim looked at the info, and started for the door, the others EXCEPT for Danny following after. Danny was going to take a much easier route.

One quick intangible moment and a flight downwards later, and Danny was there before his team. 'Heh. Now that's new…actual teammates who can fight.' he thought, amused. As much as he liked Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, it did get annoying having to save them so often. He didn't get much time to think, however, as a new problem presented itself: they were on an island.

The problem was this: only two of them could fly, as far as he knew. While he could carry all of them without much trouble, the thing of it was that Ben was pretty large, and he only had two hands. He just hoped Kim and June wouldn't mind being carried around.

When they finally got out, as it took them a few minutes to work the doors, they too relised the same problem. Jake turned to June and Kim, flashing a toothy grin, saying "Come on ladies! The American Dragon airline express is ready for business!"

Few minutes later, over the water; "Aw man…" Jake grumbled, Spider Man on his back and holding Four Arms, while Danny zipped ahead of him, holding either girl with one arm each. 

"Woohoo! Come on Dragon Plane! FASTER!" Spider Man shouted, making fun of Jake's earlier line.

"Oh, keep on Spider Breath. Yall won't be laughin' when dragon breath goes down YOUR back…" Jake mumbled.

"What was that, pilot?" 

"NOTHING!"

Yeah, they'll get along GREAT folks. Moving on…

Danny, as he was naturally faster then Jake and had a lighter load, landed first, putting down Kim and June before landing himself. He took a long look at the robot, Weapon it had called itself. "All right…let's do this," he said, more so to himself then to anyone else, though Kim and June both got ready for combat, Kim assuming some sorta combat position, while June bent her knees slightly, and brought up her fists.

Jake landed soon after, dropping Four Arms who made the ground shake when he landed. Spider Man leapt off of Jake's back, much to Jake's grumbling, stuck to a building, fired off a webline, then swung down and flipped in front of the group. Jake landed as gracefully as he could, still grumbling. Then he caught sight of Weapon and nearly laughed. No, he did laugh.

"Oh MAN! I'm going to have SO much fun beating you down!" Jake roared.

"I don't like this…something doesn't feel right," Kim said, an edge of worry tainting her voice.

"Hey, don't worry! These robot types ALWAYS are so easy and predictable! Just watch for a pattern and…hey, wait. Why hasn't it attacked yet?" Spider Man began reassuringly, then noticed that Weapon wasn't even moving. "Uh…?"

"I dunno…but it can't be anything good." Danny replied.

"Hey RUSTBUCKET!" June yelled, stepping forward. Weapon's head turned towards her. "YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! COME ON AND FACE US ALREADY!"

"Unless you're SCARED!" Four Arms added, finishing the taunt.

"Would you STOP stealing my lines?!" June yelled at Four Arms.

"You stop stealing MY lines!" 

Danny and Kim exchanged glances, but before either could say anything, Weapon answered. "Query. Where are the Teen Titans?"

Jake stepped forward, jumping over the group, resisting the urge to smack Peter with his tail, and answered. "We ARE the Titans, dawg! Now be a good Robo and DISMANTLE yourself!" 

"Correction. You are not the Teen Titans. You are not Robin, Beast Boy, Star Fire, Raven or Cyborg. There are six of you. There are five Teen Titans. Answer. You are not the Titans." Weapon spoke, in a clipped tone.

"I'll show you who is and isn't a Titan, foo!" Jake yelled, rocketing towards Weapon. Who merely rose up his gun hand and locked on.

Luckily for Jake, Spider Man swung in and got him out of the way before the bullets could fire. But, Spider Man noted that the tingling, his Spider Sense, was still going off, and that no shots were fired. He managed a look behind him to see that Weapon was TRACKING them!

"Oh crap! Uh…No, no, Domo Aragioto Mr. Roboto?" as you might have guessed, that didn't work. "CRAP!"

Luckily, Four Arms got to Weapon before Weapon could fire. Four Arms started punching Weapon for all his worth, actually driving back the robot, using one hand to hold off the gun arm and the other three to give combos. He started slamming his left fist into Weapon's face repeatedly…and then was thrown, ass over elbows, by a punch from Weapon's left arm. 

Though they didn't know it, Weapon had been prepared to take the strongest blows the Titans could dish out. He had been designed to take the worst punches Starfire and Cyborg could throw, built with anti magical talismans to block all but Raven's most powerful spells, designed to survive missiles flying into it with minimal damage, and to absorb heat and energy like a sponge. He had been made tailor fit to destroy the Titans. But, this had taken time. A LONG time.

So long that the one who created him did not know that Jinx joined the team, or that Robin, Beast Boy, and Jinx had changed their names. So you can imagine just what was going through Weapon's head when it found, instead of an alien, a human, a female half demon, a cyborg, and a strange human, it instead found a different human, a male half ghost, a different alien, a dragon and two other strange humans. That is, until the alien attacked. Then basic programming kicked in, and it got to work. Its job was to kill the Titans. No more. No less.

And, as it reached behind itself, into the right spike, and pulled out a black scythe with its left hand, it would live up to its programming. "Analyzing. New targets designated. Targets will be exterminated." It then rose up its right arm, and unleashed hell upon the new Titans that were in front of it.

Kim and June leapt off into opposite directions, as Danny, turning himself and Four Arms intangible, took to the air. 

Dumping Four Arms off on a building rooftop, as per request from Four Arms, Danny flew back down to face the robotic menace. Firing off a half powered Ghost Ray, Danny flew in and slammed a punch into Weapon, actually managing to make it take a step back. For a moment.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Danny yelled, taking to the air to avoid another wave of Weapons hell of gunfire, firing off Ghost Rays as quick as he could.

"Response. I am Weapon. I want nothing. You must die. The Titans must die. It is my objective." Noticing that its gunfire was going right through the target, it reached back with its gun arm, into the left spike, and pulled out something.

"Is that a…" Spider Man began, before being cut off as a mini missile was fired off from the missile launcher that Weapon was now holding. The after burners kicked in, and fired straight for the ghost boy…who, if he staid intangible, would allow a building full of people to be blown up, and if he went tangible, took a great, great chance of BEING blown up.

He became tangible. Then fired off a powerful ghost ray, driving the missile away before it blew up. However, he was still caught in the after shock, sending him out of the air and smashing into and through the building that he had protected.

Weapon armed another missile, uncaring and unnoticing that his first didn't do its job, and aimed. Before he fired, however, his heat readings spiked, as several fire balls slammed into him.

Basic physics lesson boys and girls! What happens when you mix missiles, high combustible items that go boom, with fire balls? That's right! Explosions! 

And explode it did, consuming Weapon in the blast and shattering several nearby windows. However, as it calmly walked out of the inferno, dropping the now ruined missile launcher, it was hardly any worse for wear. The most it looked was a little darkened by the ash and such, maybe a scorch mark on its arm. It brought up its gun arm, now slightly blackened, and locked on, not even giving Jake a chance to relies just how much damage Weapon just took. 

However, the fates were on Jake's side, as two feet slammed into the back of Weapon's head, making it stumble forward a bit, and not fire its gun. A hail of punches and kicks, one stronger then the other, were laid upon its back, until it swung around, bringing the scythe it held in a sweeping motion, trying to slice whatever was punching it in half. Luckily June and Kim saw this maneuver, as both leapt out of the way in time. And as it was now turned around, it couldn't turn back in time to stop what was about to happen.

Namely, Four Arms jumping down from the rooftop he was on, and slamming all four of his arms into Weapon, making it stumble forward again. Then Four Arms grabbed Weapon up in a vicious bear hug, and lifted the smaller, though not by much, robotic foe up. One of his arms forced the scythe out of Weapon's hand, while most of his strength went to making sure that wherever it would fire its gun, it would be DOWN.

The Jake showed up, boosting and strutting, saying, "Uh huh, uh huh, yeah boy! You just don't mess with the American Dragon and his homies, ya dig?"

"WOULD YOU JUST SCRAP THIS TIN CAN ALREADY?!" Four Arms roared straining to hold Weapon.

"Oh, right! Hiyya!" Then Jake, along with making a lot of weird sounds, slammed into Weapon, clawing, biting, bashing, tail wiping, and fire blasting it with all his might. That is until Weapon's left arm broke free and grabbed Jake by the chest. 

"Huh?" Jake asked, confused. Then screamed out as electrical waves ran through his body, and Four Arms as well, as Weapon pumped volt after volt of electric power into its left arm. Then Jake was blasted twenty meters away by a lightning bolt which fired from its left arm, he changing back into just an American-Chinese kid, albeit knocked out.

And Ben wasn't fairing much better, as the Omnitrix started beeping and flashing red…just before he was changed back into normal ol' Ben. "Aw MAN!" Luckily something else caught Weapon's attention, other then Ben changing back into a human. That'd be…

"Here's web in your eye!" Spidey quipped, spraying Weapon's head with the webbing, and dragging it towards him. "OK Tin Man, when I'm through with ya, your gonna wish you staid in Wonder Land!"

"Oz!" Kim yelled at him. "Tin Man is from OZ!"

"…wherever!" 

Kim rolled her eyes, and fumbled around in her belt. "Big sitch…don't have any weapons. Least, nothing that'd compare to a missile launcher exploding. And that did JUST fine…man, why can't this guy be like Drakken?! Oh well…June!" Kim said, finally speaking to someone other then herself, in a commanding voice.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get Jake some where safe and try to evacuate the area. We're practically useless, and unless Ben here can turn into another alien right now…"

"Which I can't." Ben grumbled, kicking a piece of fallen rubble. 

"We'll just get in the way. I don't have anything that can SLOW this thing down, let alone stop it, and I doubt you do either…"

"Give me a few hours and I could probably cook something up…" June muttered.

"Dude, we'll be DEAD in a few minutes! I don't think you HAVE hours!" Ben yelled. 

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"ENOUGH!" Kim ordered. "Now come ON! Jake's still out of it, and there are helpless people we have to get out of here! NOW MOVE!"

Meanwhile…Spidey was trying his best to avoid all of the bullets that were heading his way, but it wasn't exactly easy. At all. He had already hurt his hand trying to punch the thing into submission, which was bad. Real bad. How was he going to get out of this…

The answer came in the form of a black and white clad ghost kid. Well, half ghost… Ahem! Anyways, a ghost kid who happened to be flying at well ABOVE 129 miles per hour, slamming himself into Weapon, forcing the robotic thing to stumble back, as Danny started unleashing his rage.

When we last saw Danny, the backlash of a missile had carried him into and through a building. Now, his suit was ripped, and. He. Was. PISSED.

Going intangible to avoid blows, Danny rained his own personal hell down upon Weapon, driving the robotic THING back with a flurry of punches, kicks, and Ecto blasts. He slammed his fist forward again…only to have it be caught by Weapon. Who then slammed Danny into the ground. He aimed his gun, but didn't get much farther then that as Spidey swung in at the last moment and slammed into the thing, feet first. Weapon unleashed an electric discharge, which Spidey, by relying on his Spider Sense, dodged, and used the ground as a rebound to uppercut Weapon.

Then the two devices built into his head, and along his body, turned on, and blasted Spider Man with electrical beams, making him fall. While Spidey could dodge a slew of bullets, even a virtual lightning bolt, he could not dodge hundreds of them at point blank range. It was then, when Spidey was on the ground, momentarily shocked, that the two chest panels on Weapon opened up…and the two cannons within started charging. 

Luckily Danny was right there, as he grabbed up Spider Man, turning intangible, and flew out of the way, just as the horrific blast fired, causing a 50 foot crater to be formed.

"Where's Jake?" Danny asked, flying around, zigzagging through buildings, and into buildings.

"Whoa…uh, I think June grabbed him as they were leaving…dude, this is cool!"

"Leaving? To do what?"

"Kim came up with the idea to evacuate the local area. You could sell TICKETS for this!"

"That's smart. And would you quit grouping my chest? Please?"

"Awww…" 

"Look, I have a plan. Think you could make Weapon use that chest cannon thing again?"

"You mean his nipple beams?"

Danny stared at Spider Man for a long, long time. "Nipple beams."

"Yeah! Look, they come from his chest…NIPPLES come from your chest…NIPPLE BEAMS!" Spider Man actually sounded proud of himself for coming up with that.

Danny stared at him for an even longer time.

"What?"

Danny kept on starring.

"…"

"……"

"Hey, since it seems like Weapon can't find us, what's stopping him from…" And then the hellish gunfire started up again. Weapon had decided that it would destroy the entire city to achieve its objective.

"Doing THAT?!" Danny yelled at Spider Man.

"Yeah. That. Uh…so, what's your plan?"

"To toss you at him."

"No really, what's your plan?"

Then Danny showed him his plan. By tossing Spider Man at Weapon. "That." 

Luckily Spider Men always land on their feet. Though this one sorta landed on his head more so…not like he was using it, right?

Weapon turned on Spidey, this time automatically arming the chest canons it had. As the energy gathered, a voice distracted him. A voice filled with rage.

"GO AWAY!" Danny screamed, shoving his hands outwards, firing off a beam so powerful, so filled with his emotions, that it turned pure white as it slammed into Weapon's chest canon, driving him backwards, and caused a chain reaction within it. The explosion over took Danny, driving him out of the air, and shattered what remained of the windows surrounding, cracking and destroying the roads.

However, when the dust settled, it stood still. It was damaged. Heavily. Its chest armor was completely totaled, its right arm ruined as pieces of it fell, its left arm sparked and was cracked. IT was cracked. Every single inch of it. Sparks exploded everywhere on it. Then it raised its right arm, and all went to hell.

For Weapon, that is. As soon as it lifted it, two yells singled that June and Kim were back, as both slammed a fist and a kick into Weapon, respectively, forcing him to stumble back.

Then a beastly roar came forth next, as white hot flames slammed into the robotic feind. Jake was back, and proved it by slamming his entire body into Weapon's, another chunk of metal going flying as he landed beside June and Kim. After that, a blur rushed in, and several HUNDRED punches and kicks were brought onto Weapon, its gun being completely destroyed, and dents and cracks forming EVERYWHERE on its body. When the tornado of blows ended, XLR8, a blue super speeding alien from the Omnitrix, zipped back to the group.

Weapon rose up, silently, more explosions racking its body, as Spider Man swung in from a webline, punching and kicking with all his might, forcing Weapon to its knees, as he got one final kick off of Weapon, driving it back and flipping behind Jake and XLR8.

Its visor was cracked. Its vision was heckled by static. But it rose anyways. Then it heard it. Then it saw it. Then it was too late.

Danny flew in, going his maximum speed of 240 MPH, yelling out as his right fist was encased in green energy. He made it so that his palm hit Weapon dead center in the face first, this jerking back its head…before Danny unleashed the rage within him, unloading it into one single ghost ray, consuming the entire upper part of Weapon's head and shoulders, sending it flying backwards, explosions racking it as its head was destroyed utterly.

Danny landed next to Spider Man, falling to his knees, trying to catch his breath. That had taken a lot out of him. Then he saw it. Movement. Weapon was still moving. Still alive. Its feet was the first to touch the ground, then its entire body jerked upwards. Kim and June were ready, in combat positions. Flames hung around Jakes mouth as he got ready for hell himself. Even Spider Man drew up his fists, in a sorta fisticuffs styled way. XLR8 tensed itself, and Danny's eyes turned pure green. What they saw nearly made all of them take a step back in fright.

It was true, Weapon's head had been destroyed. Its METAL head. It was HUMAN underneath the metal, underneath the fire power and the weapons. But then again…Danny's eyes glowed brighter, as everyone tensed…then again, it was not.

It was female. Or had been. They could see that. One of her eyes, however, was gone. And in its place…a gaping hole. She wore no eye patch, and made no attempt to cover it. It was there. Her face was riddled with scars, and the left half of her bottom lip was RIPPED OFF, showing a blackened gum and yellowed teeth. Her hair was short, buzz cut, and off white. Not gray, or silver…just a kind of yellowish white. And her nose…it was mostly gone. Burned away they saw. Her lone eye ran chaotically, catching details over all of the heroes who had just defeated her.

"Titans." Her voice…it was dead. Emotionally, mentally, it was dead. And it chilled each and everyone of the new heroes to their respective bones. Then she fell backwards, her lone eye closing, the image of the Titans, the new Titans, forever burned in her memory.

Notes: …whew. This was fun to write, hope it was fun to read! Didn't guess about Weapon, did ya? This is just a taste of what will be going down before all is said and done, let me tell you! Oh, by the by, the next chapter will pick up exactly after this…and it will be a fun chapter as well. No fighting…enemies that is!


	4. Chapter 4: Fun Time?

Chapter Four: "Why's My Foot Wet?"

Then it came. The thing that could be your worst nightmare…or your greatest ally. The thing that no sane man would want to be apart of unless they worked for 'em…

Yes. 

The Media. Dozens and dozens of reporters piled out of news vans to catch a glimpse at what had occurred and just who was involved. They got it alright.

Part of Danny SCREAMED for him to run for it, even though he did nothing wrong and probably saved the lives of thousands. The other part of him screamed for him to start blasting everything in front of him. He decided to ignore both parts. Why, I will never know…

In another fanfic universe starring the Teen Titans that I have no power over what-so ever and hope that its author has a good sense of humor, a certain white DBZ styled haired teen cursed outwardly. Why, we may never know unless you know who I am talking about.

"Who are you? Where are the Titans? Who is she? What happened?" were the general questions with one rather rude reporter asking June, "Aren't you too young to be doing this?"

Needless to say, XLR8 fell to the ground laughing. "Yeah June!" he managed to blurt out.

"Don't make me SHUT YOU UP!" June yelled, then quieted down as Kim placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a knowing wink. The kind of sublet guester girls use to relay that they would strike against the offending male in question. No good would come from this, as you can tell. But it would be funny…

"Who are you? Are you the new Teen Titans?"

Jake decide to take this one, saving Danny who wasn't exactly comfortable in front of the cameras. "Naw dawg, we're not the TEEN Titans! WE'RE the Titans X G! By the by, I'm the American Dragon, and I think I'll let my homies introduce themselves old school like!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at that, but waved anyways. "I'm Danny Phantom."

Kim, who seemed MUCH more at home in front of the camera then Danny, answered with a smile "I'm Kim Possible."

XLR8 thought for a moment, before stating, "You can call me tEn! That's little case t, big case E, and little case n…"

"Yeah only you would come up with such a stupid name!" June complained. XLR8 stuck his tongue out at her, as she finished "I'm Juniper Lee."

"I am the ULTIMATE SPIDER MAN!" Spider Man yelled out in a heroic voice, making an overly exaggerated poses, along with Jake, as the cameras flashed.

"Dude, you're the only Spider Man…"

After the cameras left and such…

"So, Danny, same way across?" June asked.

"Hey wait…I don't have to be carried! Woohoo! Gotta fly," XLR8 laughed, rushing across the water.

"Sure June. You coming Kim? We need to go over the Tower's defenses and such…" Danny offered a hand to her.

"Sure Danny."

Jake stood for a second watching them leave. Then it dawned on him. "Hey, Dragon Plane!" Spidey laughed as he jumped onto Jake's back.

"Awww man…" 

"WOOHOO! Come on, DANNY was faster then this!"

"Danny was naenenenenene…" Jake muttered to himself, before an evil glint came in his eye. Flying high above the water…he suddenly did a nose dive, rolling.

"HEY!" Spidey cried out as he was tossed into the water.

"HAHA! No free rides suckah! YEOW!" Jake screamed as he was dragged into the water by the much stronger Spider Man.

"What's taking them?" June asked, as Spidey leapt on to the island.

"That wasn't water! It was soup! SLIME Soup!" he complained. "If anyone needs me, I'll be washing my SKIN off…I think its burning my costume…"

Needless to say, Jake wasn't too thrilled either. "Don't. Say. A. Word." 

Danny, June, and Kim nearly collapsed in laughter.

Then Danny looked up, seeing Ben, as the watch powered down, trying to get in. But every code he put in wouldn't work…

"Hold up, Ben. I'll get it." Kim said, rushing up to the keypad…

After a trek upstairs, Spidey disappearing into the showering room, Jake retransforming and shaking his hair dry, Ben and June arguing on who got the first ice pop, and Kim searching the computer, they were all, 'cept for Spidey, lounging about in the living room.

"So…anyone want to order pizza?" Ben asked. He had already checked the fridge, and except for the previously mentioned ice pop, (By the by, Danny had gotten it by turning invisible, then grabbing it from them while they were too busy arguing to notice…) and it was a barren wasteland. Made his stomach hurt just LOOKING at it…

"Sure. I got a few twenties in my purse…" Kim mentioned, reaching for her purse.

This got the entire room looking at her. "…what?"

"A few TWENTIES?"

"Yeah. I know, it's not much, but hey! Its been a few days since allowance and…what?"

"…just what do your parents DO?" 

"Brain surgean and a scientist. Why?"

"OK, I'm calling Sue Alert." Spidey quipped, this time sans costume, walking into the living room.

"Sue…alert?" Kim asked, confused.

"I'm not even going to explain, Mary." Peter remarked, jumping down next to Danny.

"Mary? My name's Kim…"

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper something to her.

"OH I AM NOT PERFECT!"

"Prove it. Your TITLE is 'I can do anything'. Mary."

"I am NOT a Mary Sue!"

"Yes you are!"

"If you don't quit, I won't order the pizza, and unless you guys have some cash…"

Before Peter could open his mouth, four hands smacked him off of the couch. "ARG! Mutiny says I!"

"Shut up we're getting pizza says me," Danny quipped back.

Before Kim picked up the phone, she turned to Danny, pouting a bit, "I'm not Sueish, am I?"

"Kim, if I said yes, you wouldn't order the pizza. If I said no, Peter here would web my pants when I'm asleep. So, I'm going to become invisible to stay out of this any further." And he did just that.

Kim glared, but dialed anyways…after finding a phonebook.

Twenty minutes and a free pizza (As it was a 15 or get your money back deal) later…

"And then the Sandman started screaming like a little girl!" June cried, laughing at the memory. Ben, Kim and Jake were all laughing as well, Ben nearly in tears.

Danny took another slice of pizza, listening on amused. Peter was no where to be found, after webbing himself a pizza slice. From the stories they told, they all had some pretty wacky villains…which made Danny think. The only really stupid villains he had were Klemper and the Box Ghost…and even then, he couldn't count the Box Ghost, as he remembered what the future held.

These guys didn't know just how lucky they had it…

"Hey Danny, why don't you tell us some tales about your villains!" Kim offered.

"Hmm? Oh, right! Sure!" Then he started tales about Box Ghost, and some of Vlad's lamer attempts…but always leaving out the more serious threats. Like Pariah. Or Freak Show. Or…his future self…

If any of them noticed, Danny couldn't tell. Then he caught site of Peter, who had something of a knowing look on his face. Danny cut it short at the last dueling match he had with the Lunch Lady, and headed off towards the room area.

"Dude, what's up?" Peter asked, leaning on the wall to Danny's room.

"What do ya mean?"

"You told some pretty funny tales…yet left a lot out. I could tell by looking at your eyes. You must of faced some pretty nasty things…"

Danny was silent for a moment before smiling weakly. "Guess so." Then he went into his room. It was stocked out with Humpty Dumpty records, NASSA posters, and rocket models. He laid down and went to sleep…spending so much time in his Ghost form really wore him out…

Several hours later…Peter got up and was looking around. 'SQUISH' he had stepped into something…wet. 

"Oh great. Now I'm hungry, sleepy, AND my foot's wet. Why is my foot wet? Why am I talking to myself? I don't know." 

He heard it. It was…some one crying? He went to investigate, as only a Spider could. By wall crawling! …and humming the Mission Impossible theme song…

It was Kim. "Hey, Kimmie, you alright?" he asked, jumping down from the ceiling. 

"What, oh, uh, yeah! …no…I just sorta miss my parents, you know?"

Peter looked away for a moment before answering. "Yeah…I know the feeling…so, other then crying, what is my little Sue doing?"

Kim rolled her eyes, before pointing towards the TV. "An old monster movie that me and Ron used to watch all the time is on…what are YOU doing, Peter?"

"Roaming around, talking to myself, and getting my foot wet."

Kim couldn't help but laugh. "What? It's the truth! Look, how about we watch this movie, forget about family, and get used to it. Unless you have some way to call up a time ghost from some alternate dimension, we're stuck here."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Popcorn?"

"No thanks! I always get crenels stuck in my teeth!"

Meanwhile…the police had gathered her and her armor up and were escorting her to the local jail out of town. They wouldn't make it.

You can't take a weapon away from itself, only…dismantle it. And dismantled weapons can always be put back together. Either by itself…or others…

Notes: That's all folks! Note, the alt. Joke for Peter's line when he gets dumped into the water would have been, "Glub! …wait, did I just say glub?"


	5. Chapter 5: Fun Times In the Bathroom

Titans X Chapter Six: Of training, bank robbers, and bathrooms.

Kim woke up, strangely in 'her' new room. She knew it was her room because it was decorated like her room at home…only the walls and such were different. More metal. What was strange about it was the fact that she fell asleep on the couch. At least…she thought she did…

She shook her head, this time her hair flying around in a mess. She blew a strand out of her face as she jumped up out of the covers and stretched. She grabbed up a change of clothes from the closet, which was oddly enough packed with clothes she would normally wear, and headed towards the bathroom.

Which was locked.

Her eye twitched.

"Hey, WHO'S IN THERE?"

"No one!" Peter's voice came out, sing songy.

Twitch. "Peter. I'm only going to ask you once: if you are not doing something incredibly embarrassing, then GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE NOW." 

"No!"

Twitch twitch. "PETER."

"Bite my webbed buttocks!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGGGGGG!!!" Kim screamed as she slammed herself against the door. "I'LL BREAK IT OPEN AND FLUSH YOUR WEBBED HEAD DOWN THE TOILET IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

"Make me!"

Luckily, before Kim broke a blood vessel and hurt herself, Danny showed up.

"Need some help, Kim?" Danny laughed.

"YES! Peter won't get out of the bathroom! And I KNOW HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING IN THERE OTHER THEN ANNOYING ME!" 

"Can't prove it!" Peter called back.

"ARG!" 

Danny chuckled, before turning intangible and walking through the door.

Moments later…

"GAH!" Peter screamed as he was tossed out of the bathroom, into the wall.

"Next time LISTEN!" Kim barked, before turning to Danny. "Thank you. What was he doing in there, anyways?"

"Washing in the sink."

"…"

"Yeah, I thought that too…" 

"Let's never speak of this moment, ever, again."

"Gotcha." And so Danny started down the hallway, before stopping for a moment. "Hey, Kim. You do remember that there are no shorter then five bathrooms here, right?"

If Danny hadn't of ducked at that moment, he would have been headless due to a flying toilet seat.

"Wow, looks like it's someone's month time again!" Peter quipped, then ran into his room, locking it TWICE before any more harm would come to him.

Meanwhile, in Ben's room…

"AHHHH!" Ben screamed, finding his sheets wet. He didn't even notice the bowle of hot water that his hand had been placed in the night before. 

Jake looked at June, from the hallway, and slipped her a five dollar bill.

FLASH BACK NOISES!

"Yo Dawg, you sure this is gonna work?" Jake asked, as he helped keep Ben asleep, following June into his room.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Betcha five bucks that it won't."

"You're on, Dragon boy." 

Present Day; "Well I'll be a hip hop star named Kid…" Jake laughed.

"That should teach him. No one messes with the best." June laughed, high-fiving Jake in-between laughs.

An alarm caught their attention, as Danny, who was already in there, turned on the computer. Jake and June rushed into the living-room, a wet panted Ben following soon after, grumbling. He had found the bowl.

Kim was still in the bathroom, complaining about boys and spider men and such things.

Peter was…somewhere. I don't know. I just work here.

"Don't worry guys it's just a…Ben, having a little sleeping trouble?" Danny asked, as he couldn't help himself looking at Ben's grumpy face.

"Shut up."

"Don't think I will squirt. Anyways, it's just a bank robber. How about I handle this while you guys order some pizza or something? I'm starved."

"Sure, why not." Jake asked, going to the phone as Danny headed out the wall, two white rings enveloping his form, changing him from his pajamaed form to the Danny Phantom form we all know. 

Several minutes later… "Here you go miss! All the money I stole from the bank! Now if you don't mind, I will slap myself silly until the cops arrive!" And then the bank robber, Bill, did just that. If one would note, his eyes were an odd shade of green…

When Danny got back, he found the pizza had already arrived, as had some movies. Kim was, surprisingly, still in the bathroom, and Peter was still unaccounted for.

"Hey, uh, Kim! We have pizza…what are you doing in there, anyways?"

"Girl stuff! Go away!"

"OK…" 

And so he sat down to watch 'Nightmare On Elm Street Part Four: Dream Warriors' and grabbed a slice of pizza.

An hour later…Kim FINALLY came out of the bathroom, as the movie started to finish. Danny greeted her, as she looked fresh and chipper, and headed towards his room. Something seemed…off…

"Hey Danny," Kim started to ask, as Danny opened the door. If he hadn't of been intangible, a web bomb would have splattered all over him. Instead, it hit the thing behind him: Kim.

Laughter was heard within Danny's room, as Peter fell to the floor, grabbing his sides. "Oh man! SO not what I was aiming for, but SO much better!" 

Kim's eyes flashed murder, before she stomped back into the bathroom. Danny fought a loosing battle against a grin that wished to grow.

Then he heard it, and this time, it was far, far too late. "Oh booooys…"

Kim had grabbed up the fire extinguisher, and had let 'er rip on the two teens, covering them in the white stuff, making Danny and Peter cry out in protest. Kim laughed, even as Peter started webbing her and Danny sunk into the floor. She wondered where he was going…until she got some water splashed down her back. "HEY!" she cried out, as Danny put down the bowl which had aided June and Jake in their conquest against Ben. 

Kim turned the fire extinguisher onto Danny, but A) it was out, and B) he was gone. "Oh you can run but you can't--ACK!" She was tackled from behind with a pillow, by Peter.

Needless to say, it would take a few hours to get the mess cleaned up. 

During the afternoon… "OK, I think we should practice some." Kim said, stepping up in front of everyone.

"Who died and made you our boss?" Ben asked.

"Come on guys! We need to practice otherwise things like Weapon will keep on beating us. So, what do ya say?" this time it was Danny who was backing Kim up.

"Alright…but only if I get to be Heatblast!" Ben ordered.

"Sure, fine, whatever…" Kim muttered, flashing a THANK YOU smile to Danny.

Later….

"SWIMMING?! I can't swim as Heatblast!" Heatblast moaned.

"Too bad. Either you swim, or you don't get any desert tonight for failing the test." Kim said. She and Danny had come up with this for a way to keep Ben in line.

"Grrrrr…"

Meanwhile, in another area… "Weapon…failed." Spoke one voice.

"She was at an unfair disadvantage. You would have as well."

"Doesn't matter!" cried another one, this time it was…almost jovial. "Failure is FAILURE! EEEWHWHHAHAHA!" it finished in a crazy sorta laugh.

"Oh shut your mouth, Arcane." this time, it was a female voice. "Its not like you wouldn't have."

"That's not the POINT!"

"Yes. Yes it is the point."

"FINE! One chance. One chance is all she gets…" the voice known as Arcane said.

"No. You will be up next. Do put up a good show, will you?"

"Fine. Those brats will fall like a house of cards in a tornado! So says I, Arcane the Arcade!" 

Notes: Yep. Trouble. How much trouble will Arcane the Arcade be? Stick around.


	6. Chapter 6: Deadly Lies

Chapter Seven: Deadly Lies

Notes: 666 bible points to those who spot the reference in the title…

It had been bugging Kim. She KNEW she fell asleep on the couch…yet woke up in her bed. Did Peter do that? Same Peter who had called her a Mary Sue, and had done so not even seconds after she finished her own training course, perfectly might she add. No. It didn't seem Peter's…style. 

"Better question is why am I thinking about it?" she muttered to herself. "Maybe Ben did it. He's been acting weird around me all day…"

"Kim, you alright?" Danny asked, floating, as he was in Ghost form, in front of her.

She smiled weakly at him, saying "Yeah. Just a little tired, ya know?" 

"I know the feeling. TRUST me. Well, come on in whenever you're ready. Peter found something called a Game3station Wixi360 Play version Mach 3. Don't ask me, but it has some awesome games. Right now Ben is arguing with June over who gets to use the controller first…"

Kim laughed, before reassuring him with a "Yes, I'm coming!"

In another place. A dark place…

"Secrets. Lies. Nothing but LIES. The Children will suffer. The children will REPENT for their horrific LIES." A being vowed, in front of what can only be assumed to be Arcane.

"Yes, Deasin Eve, Knight of Repent! YES! Let their lies enrage you. LET THEM FILL YOU WITH POWER! Make them Repent. Make them suffer. Make them suffer in only ways you can. Now rise up my Knight! Rise up and kill! EWWEHEHEHEHEHE!"

And rise he did. And the night sky seemed to get a little bit darker at that moment…

The alarm popped up, cutting the game between Kim and Peter, which Kim was dominating in, much to Peter's cries of Sue!, short.

On the screen, it showed something. It looked like a knight…only its armor was Blackened red, with dark blue runes etched into it. From what they could see, it seemed to have a skull shaped helmet, with only two eye holes, slanted and jagged. From what they could tell, they were the ONLY openings in the thing.

Danny and Kim exchanged glances, before Danny did a sort of bowing gesture. "Titans!" she called out, "Attack!"

As they were outside…

"Awww man! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RIDE ON ME?!" Jake roared at Spider Man.

"Well, the girls like Danny better…"

"We do not!" they cried out as one.

"INCLUDING Mary-"

"MY NAME IS KIM!"

"Your name is Mary-for-all-I-care-Sue!"

"Arg!"

"Anyways…those two got Danny as a ride, so you get stuck with me and whatever alien tEn here comes up with!"

"This so aint right…"

Ben started switching between Alien forms on the watch, trying to find one that would work, before settling on Heatblast. He punched it, as the light consumed him…

And laughter broke out.

"WHAT?! Gray Matter? I WANTED HEATBLAST! Arg!" Gray Matter moaned. 

Needless to say, June couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey, Peter, mind holding on to him? Don't want him to get lost now!" Kim couldn't help but laugh.

"Ut Et Sue?" Gray Matter asked, annoyed.

"Oh shut up…" Kim muttered.

Let's just say, they got across the river without any more incidents. …mostly.

"He's a lot…bigger then I would have thought…" Danny muttered. The armored figure they were facing was a good 9 feet tall.

Jake took a step forward, a smirk on his face. "Yo dawgs, let the Am Dragon fire this metal giant up!" Then he unleashed a powerful stream of fire, aiming directly at the knight's head. Who brought up his sword, and blocked the flame.

Though…blocked is the wrong word to use in this particular situation. It more so ABSORBED the flames, causing the blade itself to be engulfed in white fire. Danny's eyes widened, as the knight brought up the sword, the flames glowing brighter, then brought it down, wave after wave of white flame pouring from it.

And straight into Danny's ghost shield. Danny grimaced as he tried to keep back the flames. Kim looked around, noticing that the flames were consuming the entire bubble of energy that Danny had brought up around them. This was SO a problem. 

"On the count of three…" Danny said though clenched teeth, "RUN. 1..." the flames pressed harder onto all sides of the shield, "2..." cracks started to form, as bits of fire poked through… "3!" Danny roared, as he sent the shield outwards in a sort of energy based attack, driving the fire away. Everyone, as per his instructions scattered.

"Foolish Liars. Thou can not hide from your Repentance!" his voice boomed.

Kim rolled outwards, and slammed her foot into the back of the armored thing's head. She then used the same kicking spot to launch herself off of, somersaulting away. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked, dodging a flaming strike from the knight's massive broadsword. 

"Ye unworthy ones wish to knowth my name? So be it. Let it not be said that I do not take final requests. I am Deasin, the Knight of Repent. And ye all are nothing but liars and sinners." He then stomped his foot down, causing a mini quake, and knocking Kim off balance to the point of falling flat on her face. He brought his blade up, and swung it down.

Which missed Kim by several inches, the flames missing by millimeters. Kim quickly rolled out of the way as Spider Man slammed into Deasin with both of his fists, bringing them down like a club. That was, until Deasin brought up another weapon he had been hiding, a giant war hammer, and slammed Spidey with it, slinging him away and into a wall.

"My face, and everything below it, hurts," Spidey muttered to himself, trying to shake the stars out of his eyes. That was when the fire was brought down upon the Spider…

Which was intercepted by the Dragon. Or, should we say, the American Dragon. Jake rushed through the flames, as his body was flameproof, and slammed his clawed fist outwards…

It was like hitting a titanium wall. A titanium wall that could MOVE. "Ow! Man that really HURT!" Jake roared, before being slammed out of the way by the war hammer. Needless to say, what with Jake's head slamming through the wall that he landed in, and he detransforming, he was knocked out cold.

As Deasin slowly marched towards Jake, a punch slammed into his back, knocking him forward a bit. It was June. While looking at her, you wouldn't be able to guess, but in reality she was the third strongest member of the team, just behind Danny and Spider Man, scoring even with Four Arms. Which meant she had a lot of striking force, and when it came to her agility, she was also third. Just below Kim and Spider Man. 

But, even with her super strength, she couldn't even put a dent into the metal monster known as Deasin. And sadly, as strong as she was…she was only human. And Deasin was so, so much more. 

"Come on Tin Man!" June yelled, "BRING IT!" she leapt up, out of the way of a powerful strike from Deasin, and launched one of her own kicks, driving the metal man back again…who retaliated with such speed that June couldn't respond in time, as she was smacked out of the air and through the nearby, albeit crumbling, wall.

She looked on in fear as Deasin approached, as sound and as heavy as Death. However…even Death can be delayed, especially by one of its own. Namely, a certain half ghost slamming ghost rays into a target.

Danny floated, each hand aglow with the strange ghostly energy that gave him his powers, as he shot them forward, actually seeming to hurt the metal giant. However, Danny did NOT see, as he couldn't through the glow of his own blasts, that Deasin's eye holes were glowing a strange purplish color, which manifested into purple/black energy, firing outwards from his eyes in a jagged beam like state.

Not even Danny had time to move out of the way as the beams slammed into his form, and brought him to the ground. Spidey leapt in with a flying kick, making Deasin's head jerk sideways…but not much else. Deasin lashed out with a powerful blow, which Spidey narrowly avoided by twisting his form in such a shape that it almost hurt him, but he got away. Somewhat.

While he avoided the physical blow…the energy beams came out, slamming into him. Spidey screamed out in pain, as the beams slammed him into and through a wall, burning twin holes in his suit…and searing his skin. He grabbed himself, trying to block out the pain…

Then explosions racked Deasin. Kim's room had once belonged to Robin, or as he was now known as, Nightwing. And he had left behind a few gifts. Namely his explosive birdarangs. Which Kim had just launched five of into the metal knight.

As the dust settled, Kim took a step back. The Knight of Repent didn't even have a scorch mark on him! "This is bad." Kim muttered. She spotted Ben, normal Ben, checking on Danny.

Kim hurled three more explosives at Deasin, not a one of them even slowing the beast down. Kim saw it. The glow…she leapt out of the way just in time, as the blast TORE through the ground that she had been standing on…

And he caught her by her leg, then slammed her into the ground. "SINNING CHILDREN! I WILL MAKE YOU REPENT FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Deasin roared, bringing up the flaming broadsword…

And as dropped by the sheer force of two super strong super fast teens slamming into Deasin as one. Danny and Spidey were up, both giving everything they had into their punches, driving Deasin back, back, back…

Then he blasted them both. Their cries of agony reached June, as she struggled to her feet, she had to do something, she had to…

She couldn't do anything. Deasin picked up Danny by his throat. 

"Liar. Sinner. Prepare for you're oblivion it will come quick." He then rose up his fist to crush Danny's head…

As diamonds slammed into his back, actually scratching his armor. 

"Hey, buddy!" Diamondhead challenged, "Come and try me on for size!"

Deasin let Danny go, and turned to face the newest attacker. "It matters not what form a Liar takes, for he is still a liar." He bent down and picked up his broadsword…and was slammed into by Diamondhead.

Diamondhead transformed his fist into a spike, and slammed it into Deasin's chest…and not doing much to it. He was then blasted away by the beams.

While the beams itself didn't do anything really, other then get reflected, the force behind them DID push him back. It was then that it hit Diamondhead. The armor was too thick to penetrate…so he had to find a weak spot. He did.

Deasin fired off an unstopping stream of power from his eyes, trying to shatter Diamondhead, who merely started firing off his diamond projectiles, and rushing forward, the beams being deflected off of the diamonds. Diamondhead SHOVED both of his fists into the only weak spot he could find…Deasin's eyes. 

Cracks started to form all over Deasin…the energy that came from his eyes escaping through the cracks, until he exploded, grappling with Diamondhead still.

Durring this time, Kim and June had gotten the others out of the area, and were knocked onto their butts as the explosion tore through everything. Windows shattered, and the road cracked.

Kim heard something approaching. And from the dust, first came Deasin's sword, now its normal form…and after that, Deasin's head, sticking up from the smoke, cracked, damaged, but still in one piece.

Sorta. For both, the sword and the head rocketed forward, being tossed by Diamondhead. True Deasin's armored head was still in one piece…but it was detached from his now completely destroyed body. Apparntly there wasn't much to Deasin outside his armor. Diamondhead flashed a toothy grin, as he changed back into Ben…and fell over.

"Do I get desert now…" Ben moaned.

"Yes, squirt. You do." 

Notes: Well, there you have it folks. All three of you reading that is. Deasin has been defeated…but what was he? What created him? All of these questions, plus a few dozen more, will be answered sometime later. Next Up: Ghostly Law.

See ya then.


	7. Chapter 7: Titan Leader Choosin' Time

Chapter Eight: Ghostly Law Part One.

That…PUNK…escaped his prison. NO ONE escapes his prison… NO ONE. No one… 'That's not true,' rang a voice in his head. 'SHE escaped.' Yes. She did. But he GOT HER BACK! Glowing green eyes in a skull like-face looked over a list of names, stopping on two that were paired together. "Danny Phantom, punk, you and your friends will be ours." Walker promised, getting up and knocking the book away.

'Yes. You got her back,' the voice continued, 'but at a great cost. How many of your men were sent to oblivion that day?' "That PUNK doesn't have that kind of power. Not yet anyways. So we'll get him before he can get us. And his punk friends too. My scouts are working the dimensions. They'll find him. And then Sheloth will have a cell mate." 

Walker's gaze turned into a fierce glare at his own words. Would he do that to any ghost? EVEN the punk? He'd have to see. He'd have to see.

"Walker! In section B-9, lower Level, one of your scouts found the location of the Ghost Boy!" Bullet's voice came in over the intercom.

"Hmm…that's a much different section then where we last found him…aw, doesn't matter. Call off the search and prepare the troops! We've got a prisoner to reclaim!"

"This is like jail!" complained a certain Danny Phantom, at the moment Danny Fenton, as he waited in line for a movie. It didn't occur to him that he could easily get past the lines as Danny Phantom, due to the fact that usually when he was Phantom police showed up and started shooting. But then he had to remind himself that this wasn't Amity Park. But he waited anyways.

Meanwhile… "YWOUCH!" yelled Peter as Kim applied the aloe to his wounds.

"Oh quit it you big baby…" Kim muttered.

"I still don't know how you came out of that without a scratch, Mary."

"For the last time, I AM NOT A MARY SUE! I am, however, the girl who's right next to a very painful area on your body and can do THIS," she proceded to poke and prod the two burn areas, causing Peter to cry out again, "a lot. Now then, suck it up and take this like a man you spider." 

"What? No insect joke?"

"Spiders aren't insects. You know that."

"Yeah, but you didn't!"

"What…wait, yes I did!"

"Did not!"

Kim glared at Peter, then reached behind herself, grabbed something, and flung it at him.

"HEY! That could have hurt…" Peter complained, as he dodged out of the way of the thrown band-aids.

"Could have." Kim replied with a smirk.

June, Jake, and Ben were busy playing Super Smash Bros. Deathmatch, with June playing as Samus, Ben playing as Master Chief, and Jake playing as Sora. Incase you're wondering, the Big N, Sony and Hellsoft, er, Microsoft, banded together to make this particular gamming system and thusly games. Twas a good day to be a gamer.

"Come on…come on…Final Form, FINAL FORM!" Jake yelled at the TV, trying to get Sora to change into his Final drive form while the two ten and eleven year olds were busy shooting at each other. Then a Super Missile along with a rocket slammed into his character, blasting what little health he had left. "Awww man…" 

Danny tapped his foot impatiently. And tapped. And waited. And tapped. And waited…then he started to hum a little, moving a little as well…then he stopped. "What the heck am I doing?!" he screamed at himself…and promptly got 'shhhhed' at. Why? Dunno.

When Danny got home, after getting Friday the 13th parts 1,2,3,4,6,7,8,9,10, and Freddy VS Jason, plus the entirety of the Scarecrow and Pumpkinhead movies, and settled down in front of the TV, after kicking Ben, June, and Jake off of the console. He'd call them back in when he was finished setting up everything. Danny WAS kind of bummed when he couldn't find any of the Dead Teacher movies. Then Peter showed up.

"Hey Danny, I had an idea…"

"Oh no."

"Explain to me why I agreed to this," Kim asked, blindfolded, and standing on a plank.

For some reason, Peter was dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow, complete with long hair goatee, mustache, and sword. Only he wore it over his Spider Man costume. Danny was standing on another plank also blindfolded. "This be a test, maties!" Peter said, in a stunning impersonation of Jack Sparrow…if Jack Sparrow was gay and mentally disabled.

Kim rolled her eyes. "You mean all we have to do is walk the plank and we'll be the official leaders? Fine. No sych. It's probably going to lead to a web net or something li-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!!!" Kim yelled as she walked off the plank…and right off the building. Danny, with the blindfold still on, flew down after her catching her before she hit anything.

"IT BE A TEST OF 'WHO SO EVER WALKS OFF THE PLANK IS STUPID!'" Peter yelled down at them. "DANNY WINS ROUND ONE!"

Some time later…

Peter leaned back into his chair, wearing clothes EXACTLY like Simon from American Idol. He even had similar hair. Yet again, however, it was OVER his Spider Man costume. Where he got the hair, no one knew nor did anyone care to ask. "Now we're at this STUPID test of singing completion!"

"…singing completion? What kind of…"

"…oh, I meant competition…stupid cue cards…anyways, you will both be ordered to sing for no reason what so ever. The points stand at Danny 4 and Kim 3."

"I still don't know why we had to drink soy sauce…" Kim muttered. Danny, on the other hand, had red cheeks and was humming to himself for some reason.

"Danny, you're up first!"

Danny opened his mouth…and a ghostly wail was unleashed, blowing Peter backwards into the wall.

"KIM WINS! MEDIC!"

Even later… 

"Ladies, gentleman, children, and mystical creatures of all ages, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!" Spiderman, who had somehow gotten himself into an announcers suit, yet again over his Spider Man costume, was standing in the middle of an arena overlooking a large Roman Coliseum styled stadium. He was talking into a microphone that was hanging from the ceiling, allowing his voice to extent to the far reaches of Titans Tower.

Though that hardly seemed needed due to the fact that there were only three spectators in total. And only one of them was really paying attention, at all.

"Whose bright idea was it to give Spiderman a microphone anyways? Ben?!" June asked, a cross and annoyed look filling her gaze as she glared at the ten year old.

"HEY! Not even I have THIS sick of a sense of humor…" Ben yelled in his defense.

"Yo dawgs, where's that Carrot guy?" Jake asked, suspiciously. Only CarrotTop could be this evil…

"Ahem?" The trio looked up to see Spiderman impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.

"Sorry." the trio chorused, rolling their eyes.

"As I was saying," He proceeds to sweep his arm to the non-existent audience, "THIS IS IT! The final test to see whom, between these two opponents, will be the leader of the newest batch of TEEN TITANS! These two contestants have gone through three tests of tactical know how, FIVE different programs of leadership skills, and SEVERAL kinds of physical endurance methods!"

"You mean like when you had them drink twelve bottles of soy sauce to see if the miniscule amount of alcohol would get them drunk?" June asked.

"Uhh…"

"THAT WAS YOUR IDEA?! I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON!" Kim roared.

Spidey clutched his nether regions in a sort of protective defensive stance. "…Moving on! This final test will prove once and for all who is best suited for the job! It will test the strength, speed, and skill of these two would be leaders against one another! Truly the event of the century!" Peter yelled. "In this corner, weighing at one hundred and nineteen pounds, the fear of the paranormal, DANNY PHANTOM!!!"

Danny walked towards the middle of the arena, stumbling here and there, a redness still to his cheeks, as he bowed graciously to the three titans applauding him on the way…then fell over. "My first order of business if I become leader will be to give you all, A DENTIAL PLAN!" Danny yelled from the floor, drunkenly. 

"HALLELUJAH! These dentures have been killing me for weeks! Next, in this corner, weighing at one hundred and three pounds, nemesis of the most cliché villains around, KIM POSSIBLE!!!"

Kim walks up to the middle of the ring, waving to the three titans in the crowd, and then turning to fix Spiderman with a cold glare.

"You better hope that I don't win this. Cause if I do, soy sauce will be leaking through your ears before I'm done."

Peter quickly left Kim's direct line of sight.

"Y-yes, well, as I was saying... ladies and gentlemen, LLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMMMBBBBLLLLEEE!!!" 

A bell went off and the two contestants approached each other, both giving their respective opponents a cool gaze. Except for Danny, who was still reeling from the soy sauce. Mustn't of had the endurance for the stuff Kim mused.

The tension could be felt throughout the whole room as the two heroes tried to stare the other one down. As well as Danny COULD stare something down…

Then they clasped hands.

Kim/Danny, "One, two, three, four, I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!"

The whole room shuddered as June, Ben and Jake all simultaneously slammed face first into the ground.

"…They CAN'T be serious." June muttered, getting off of the floor.

"That was odd…never spontaneously fell to the ground before…" Ben muttered to himself.

Kim and Danny had already started their war of dominance and had blocked out the rest of the team's comments and were completely engrossed in trying to pin the other. It was actually rather funny to see the two of them become so serious in something that would, in any other situation, seem trivial. Especially with Danny being…well, as drunk as Al Bundy when he buys fruit.

"This was your idea, wasn't it Pete? Pete? Yo dawg, where ya at?" Jake asked, looking around.

He came to see Peter talking into a different mike while sitting at a table, "And Possible comes in with a forward jab, quickly stunning her opponent. But Phantom is quick to recover. Phantom comes forward with an overhead sweep, but Possible ducks under and counters with-"

"Uh, Spidey?" June asked.

"Yes?"

"We think that you've had enough fun with the mic. How about giving it up for a while?"

"NEVER! I have to keep the listeners happy by keeping them up to speed with the match!"

"…You mean you're actually on the radio right now?"

"Yup!"

"…That settles it." June looks over at the other two and they all nod.

"And Phantom comes in at the left! And now a right! And a left again, oh I can barley wa-"

"FOR THE SAKE OF THE PEOPLE!" Ben roared, as XLR8, quickly leapt up and grabbed the mike away from the arachnid, leaving him in confusion.

"What, no! My source of power!" Peter cried, falling to the ground.

Peter quickly got back up, and tried to get the mike back from XLR8 but was stopped by June and Jake who tackled him to the ground.

"MUTINY!" he cried out again.

XLR8 brought the mike up to his mouth, saying, "Sorry folks, but we're experiencing technical difficulties at the moment. And now, a word from our sponsors. "This fight was brought to you by…" looks around and finds a can that Spiderman had been drinking from earlier, "…Booyah Energy Drink! Cyborg approved! Remember kids, if it doesn't say Booyah, then no good it will do ya!" He scratches his head at fine print, "Warning: May cause kidney and/or liver failure. Do not consume the quantity of four cans of "Booyah Energy Drink" in the course of one day, or run the risk of, uh, Hyperactive disorder?"

XLR8 looks around to see the floor riddled with empty cans.

"…This won't end well." the alien speedster said to himself.

And a chair whizzed by his head.

"NYAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Meanwhile, perhaps the only two people in the room that had any ounce of common sense left in them were to engrossed in trying to pin the others thumb to notice the chaos that was quickly erupting around them. Neither even noticed when a giant dustball, which consisted of the three teen forms of June, Jake, in dragon form, and a hyped up Spiderman, rolled by the two battling would be leaders.

Kim and Danny had quickly notched up the volume on their battle for dominance. It was like trying to watch an action packed scene in fast forward. If you looked hard enough, then you might catch a glimpse or two, but for the most part, all you would see was a blur of motion. The thumbs were going around, through, and up and down, blurring, swinging and twisting…

Then, all was still.

Danny looked down at their hands in shock.

Kim looked down at their hands in shock.

"Uh, guys?"

The three teenagers within the dustball and the one outside it looked up at the two.

And they all blinked trying to wrap their minds around what they were seeing.

Kim and Danny's thumbs had contorted themselves into a perfect bowtie.

"… Um, O-kaaaaaaay. I didn't see that coming." June said, wide eyed.

"Uh, what do the rules say about this Pete?" Jake asked.

Peter whips out a thumb wrestling rulebook and turns to page 103 "Hmm, well according to the rulebook something like this shouldn't be possible, and that if I'm reading this, that I should seek out medical attention immediately…"

"I like the sound of that last one!" Kim said.

"… and it also states that in such an occurrence, the match would be classified as a stalemate!"

"So what does this mean dawg?" Jake asked.

"What it means my fire breathing friend," Peter started closing the book, "is that while most teams will have the disadvantage of only having one leader, we will have the privilege two!"

"Two leaders?"

"Yes! Just think of it. One leader to coordinate an attack plan while the other executes a rescue mission! One leader left to brood about arch-nemeses in their room, and another to take us all out for pizza after a long day of video gaming! One leader to avoid like the plague for fear of punishment, and the other for pulling pranks on while they sleep! The Titans X of Jump City would have two able bodied leaders while the badie super villain teams still wouldn't have one!"

"… That's BRILLIANT! They won't see what hit them!" XLR8 laughed.

"Exactly!"

June picks up the mike, saying, "You hear that Jump City? Watch out bad guys, cause we've got two new hero leaders coming your way! So you better pray that the Titans X don't spot you on the attack! We will now return you to your regularly scheduled programming."

Peter grabs the mike from June, "But first, some words from our newly appointed leaders!"

"WE NEED MEDICAL HELP!"

"Well, that's all folks!"

"And if any doctors listening in could drop by the tower latter this afternoon, it would be greatly appreciated." June said, as Danny and Kim tried pulling their hands apart. It would take many long hard hours before Danny would relies that he could turn his thumb intangible. Yet again, he was rather drunk at the time.

Notes: Tetsukon over on Deviantart was a major help with this, and if you wish to read the original final bit with thumb wars, just check out his comments on Chapter Three.

Thank ye all and good night!


	8. Chapter 8: Fear The Reaver

Chapter Nine: Ghostly Law Part Two: The Beginning.

It was time. The Ghost Boy's rival, Plasmius, had given them the proper equipment to do what needed to be done. They'd even make the boy bend to his rules, either as a ghost OR human. The boy would be held this time. He, and his punk friends.

Danny yawned. It was a little more then four days since the 'tests' and he was beat. For some strange reason, the arguing and fighting in the house had grown astronomical…

Between Kim and Peter's bathroom arguments, ("Oh this simply won't do! I must prim myself for untold hours in the best bathroom, and even then I don't know if it'll be enough!" came the cries from Peter with frustrated yelling coming from Kim in the background.) to Ben and June fighting over every little thing, ("You cooked me in a pizza! A PIZZA!" Ben yelled, as Gray Matter. "Yeah well, I didn't tell you to go swimming in pizza sauce, now did I Mr. Inch High!") to Jake constantly asking him if he could be co leader. It got really annoying after awhile, what with him constantly asking "Yo Dawg, here's a detailed and complicaaaataed report on why I, the Am Dragon, should be the Second in command!"

Wait a minute… "GAH!" Danny jumped backwards. Jake HAD just popped up. Danny took the piece of paper and read over it. "Ah, dude, all it says is that Ben and June smell funny and that you're the American Dragon so there…"

"Yeah!"

"…" Danny lowered his head and walked away. Far, far away. Infact, Danny wasn't sure if he'd ever STOP walking.

Then the blast came down in front of him. And he was tossed back by the explosion. He looked up, his vision blurred, to see a site he thought he wouldn't have seen for the rest of his life: Walker's guards. Walker's guards holding ectoguns. They were rather like Valieries old models, before she got the suit upgrade from Technus…

Danny didn't get long to think, as the guards brought up the guns, and started raining down the ectoenergy fire power. Danny yelped, before sinking into the ground. He came up behind them, and with two white rings of energy consuming him, transformed into Danny Phantom, while firing off two energy blasts, taking the guards out. 'Whenever one of Walker's goons show up, there's an army more…' Danny thought to himself, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a strange device.

The device itself was circular shape, almost like the old Teen Titan's communicators. However, unlike the old models, these were advanced tech. The design on the top of the comunicator was a T with an X sliced right into it, the top two points of the X touching the end points of the T. The X was silver, while the T was black, and the device itself was red. Danny pressed an unseen button on the top, at the left half of the T, as a holographic screen popped up.

At this point in time, I should mentioned a thing or two. Over the course of the four days the team had banded together more then ever, in some cases, and started rigging up some things. Ben had been Gray Matter (With the exceptions of when the Omnitrix screwed up, and he was transformed into Rip Jaws, much to June's amusement) for the majority of the time, pitting his alien smarts into helping create team items such as their communicators out of space tech that was laying around.

He had also been helping Kim with weapon designs, while June looked into creating her own costume. (Bluejeans and a teeshirt are not the way to go when fighting evil, after all.) And June was the first to show up.

She didn't bother with a helmet, since the news people had already seen her face, but instead had opted into wearing a form fitting suit that had a red and black color scheme. On her chest was her symbol that was on her teeshirt, amidst a black background. The symbol was pinkish in color. Her entire suit was really mostly black, with streaks of red appearing in a pattern, that if Danny had to guess, was based off of her hair. She wore fingerless gloves, completely red, and rather clunky boots. The arms of her suit as a dance of red and black, jagged and slashing. She also had some magical items at odd points on her body for easy access, just in case. At her belt, it was rather like Raven's, only it didn't hang down. She cast a look towards Danny, asking "Friends of yours?"

"I wish," Danny replied, eyeing the two ghosts warily.

Then he was knocked cold by an electic blast, not even able to get out a scream.

"DANNY!" Kim yelled, leaping down to the battle scene. She too had modified her suit, adding the alerters that was on Raven and Starfire's costumes here and there, and adding sections for weapons and such. Some strange thing with only one eye and wearing Camo jeans (But no shirt. Part of her mind, the fashion part, tsked at that) had just knocked out Danny, and fifteen other police looking creatures had risen up out of the island ground. Among them, as a tall white ghost with a skull like face, with a deep glare and burning green eyes. The ghost, obviously the leader, cast a look over at the two girls, and Jake (Ben was busy yelling at his Omnitrix for it to hurry up.) who had just arrived, and spoke to his troops in a deep southern accent.

"Take them."

The guards grinned, as they rose up their guns and started blasting. Jake took to the air, rushing at them at full speed while June and Kim dodged away from the blasts, Kim trying to grab an explosive…

Jake slammed into, and went THROUGH one of the ghost guards. "What the?" Then he was blasted, the electric weapon being turned on high, forcing him to turn back into his human self and fall to the ground.

"They're full ghosts…which means that they are always intangible!" Kim relised. This was SO bad. Her weapons wouldn't work…

Then a look crossed June's eyes, as she reached to her right shoulder and touched a stone rune like thing, three times. Her body started to glow white. "So? You tell Ben to get his butt down here, while I take care of these clowns."

Kim nodded towards June, heading up towards the Tower. Incase you haven't guessed yet, they are still on the island.

June rushed towards the Ghosts, dodging ectoenergy blasts, and knocked one out with a fierce blow to the head. She had activated a rune that allows her to touch intangible beings, but it only works for one. The More You Know music plays

Flipping off of that one, as it started to fall to the ground, she slammed herself into another, as Kim and Ben came back. Ben was in the form of Ghost Freak. Kim grabbed up Jake, before one of the guards could take him, and ran out of the way as Ben started after the nearest ghost he could find, flying at full speed…

Only to be knocked down, and knocked out, by twenty ectoguns going off at once. "H-how…?" he muttered.

"It's ecto energy, Ben. You're a ghost. Which means their weapons work on you better then ever…" Kim said, watching in fear as June was being surrouned. "JUNE!" She cried out, as the white ghost brought his fist down onto the back of the girl's skull, knocking her out cold. Walker glared at the others, then turned his back on them.

"We have what we want. Grab the ghost boy and get back to base. NOW." Walker barked, tossing a cube looking device at Danny, enclosing him in an energy field. Two ghosts picked up the 'sleeping' ghost boy, and flew off.

"Danny, no! DANNY!" Kim yelled, watching the ghosts dissapear…then she noticed something else, with a sinking horror. Danny wasn't their only prisoner.

Peter was with them as well. Not even fully in costume. They must have slipped in and…

Danny shook his head, getting up. He found one of two things: he was stuck in his ghost mode, and he was in a dark room.

"Guys?!" He called out. No answer. At least…no answer from his friends. There was ONE answer.

"Hello there." Came a voice from the darkness. Danny couldn't tell where. It was too dark to be normal.

"Uh…where am I?"

The voice sounded oddly…content. "Why, in Walker's prison of course."

"Oh great." Danny muttered to himself, sinking to the ground. While he was stuck in his ghost form, due to some weird device, he couldn't move his arms, or use any of his powers. Weird.

"If I help you…will you help me?" The voice asked.

"Uh…sure…" Danny answered in return, standing back up. He felt the device being SLICED off of his body, the energy field going with it. Danny turned back into his human form and walked out of the door. Then, turning back into Danny Phantom, he punched in the Open key on the door, as it opened with a hiss.

"Now…for your reward…" the voice said. Danny gasped as an energy blade sliced into his chest…

And he screamed…and screamed…and screamed…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

Titans X: Chapter Ten: Ghostly Law: Oblivion

Danny screamed as blood spilt from his mouth, and the, the, THING walked out of the darkness. It was female, he could tell that through his blurred sight. It, she, wore a type of exoskin armor, black in color much like a bettle's armor, with a strange blue shine to it. She also had two huge blue eyes, and long, dreadlocked silver hair that came out of the back of her 'helmet' which only showed her previously mentioned eyes. She had gray skin underneath the armor, though that was a detail Danny couldn't see due to his…predictimate. He couldn't see just what was inches deep in his chest, but he could FEEL it, as it hoisted him up.

"Since you helped me, I guess I'll let you live," the she creature said, almost uncaring, as Danny was suddenly dropped to the ground. "You are a handsome one, aren't you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, then back. Danny glared at her, his blood, green in color, pooling on the floor. He started coughing. 

He got the suspicion that she was smiling.

Meanwhile…

The alarm sounded in Walker's room. HER cage was open. So he moved. Fast.

"You four, go check on that punk's friend! You other three come with me!" Walker barked, rushing towards the area. Two of his three went to the other side of the walkway, cutting off any possible escape.

Walker arrived just as soon as the creature stood up to its full height, stretching. She yawned when she caught site of Walker.

"Hello Warden." She said, emotionlessly. "If Bullet's still looking for his eye, I still have it…" she offered helpfully. Walker's glare deepend, then he noticed the ghost boy, bleeding. His eyes snaped back to the thing.

"Death Sheloth." He said, a hate in his voice. "Why'd you leave the punk alive? That's not your style." 

Sheloth shrugged. "He scratched my back, I scratched his. Besides, he's not half bad looking." She cast a look at Danny filled with…something. It was something like lust…only also filled with fear and hate. "Since the act was preformed upon me thus many times…why not do so to others? If he doesn't bleed to death, that is." All of this was said with the same emotionless voice. "Might be interesting."

Walker's glare was marred by disgust. The two guards behind her rose up their weapons, aiming and charging…

When Death Sheloth flew backwards at such speeds that it would have been impossible to see unless you was something like XLR8. She turned intangible and went into the guard on the right.

Normally, if a ghost tried that on another ghost, or ghostly being, they would be automatically ejected, if you will. However, Death Sheloth was far from normal…

The guard let out a scream that would have been imposible for a human throat to make, as he was LITTERALLY split into a shell, which fell off of Sheloth's form, fading away into oblivion. Before the other guard could do anything as well, two flashes blinded him…as he fell apart, his head cut in half, his torso severed from his limbs…as he faded too into oblivion.

Death Sheloth raised her head upwards, looking at Walker, before disappearing all together. 

Walker was shaking. Not in fear, but in rage. "S-sir?" the guard asked, looking at his boss.

If he had an answer, he didn't get to say anything as Peter swung in, and THROUGH, a wall, and grabbed up Danny. Thankfully Danny had, at that time, turned back into Danny Fenton. The wound, in that form, was less severe, but would still require medical attention.

"WOOHOO! Let's boogy woogy dudes!" Peter yelled, disappearing out the wall. 

Walker stared after them for a long time, before turning away.

"She's his problem now."

"And I found a map of the ghost zone in Walker's quarters, found Danny like that, and the rest is history." Peter said, lounging back on a chair, sipping on a Booyah.

"I'm just gald you guys escaped…" Kim said, casting a look at Danny. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah. Few stiches was all I needed…" Danny said, perking up.

"If you're sure…" she said, biting her lower lip.

Ben was off with Jake at the arcade, after making sure Danny would be OK, and June was…somewhere. She had been out of it since Peter and Danny were kidnapped. Kim felt sorry for her, June must have blamed herself…

Danny shook his head, feeling a bit tired. "Hey guys, I think I'll go turn in for the night, 'kay?"

"Sure, Danny." Kim said.

"Don't be wetting the sheets again," Peter mumbled halfway to himself, reading a magazine.

Kim swatted him with a flyswatter.

"OW!" 

"Hah!"

Danny rolled his eyes, heading to his room.

Something about that…thing… 'Death Sheloth, Walker called her?' Something about Death Sheloth shook him up pretty badly. He didn't know what it was, it was just…bad. Seeing the way Walker looked at her…

Danny would notice the shadow that was creeping up on him until it was far, far too late.

"Hey, Mary," Peter started to ask, instinctively ducking underneath a flyswatter slap.

"What." Kim asked, a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Wanna play a video game?"

"You're on."

It was then Danny's scream tore through the house, sending both Peter and Kim flying upwards out of their seats and rushing towards his room.

When they got there…they both fell over laughing.

June was standing there, in front of Danny, apologizing profusely, as she helped pat him off, a broken cup laying on the bed, Danny's clothes stained by chocolately goodness.

"Oh man…" June moaned to herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to make you some hot coco!"

Peter's laughter was the greatest of them all, as he howled on the floor.

"It's OK June! Really. It just burned a little. That's all." Then Danny glared at Peter, as he got up.

Last time he sleeps peacefully again, Kim mused to herself. Then she watched as Danny possessed Peter. Possibly to do something stupid to him.

That was until Danny was tossed out, his costume torn, his face bleeding, as Death Sheloth rose from the knocked out form of Peter Parker.


	10. Chapter 10: It'll be HELL

Titans X Chapter Eleven: Death Sheloth Strikes

Death Sheloth looked, lazily, over towards Danny. "You ruined my fun…" she said. Then she was in front of him. "But I forgive you. You didn't even lose a limb to my blades…that's impressive, love…" she continued, leaning down towards Danny.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!" June yelled out, activating the rune she had on her, and kicking Sheloth in the face, knocking the ghost away.

Death Sheloth's eyes flashed white, before June was mercifully swung out of the way of an oncoming, invisible, blade strike by Peter.

"Huh?"

"My Spider Sense kicked in…" he muttered, dropping her and rushing towards Sheloth…and going right through her. "Oh. Right. Damnit…" Then he leapt out of the way, as the wall was sliced in half.

Before Kim could react to any that was going on, as she was standing by Danny, Danny rushed forward unleashing a powerful energy blast, knocking Death Sheloth out of the building. Danny glared, green blood running down the side of his face, as he took to the air.

"You guys stay back. I'm going to find her and take her down." He ordered as he flew out the wall in pursuit.

"Danny…" Kim's voice came out in a whisper reaching out towards where he had been. Then her eyes set into determination. "Gather everyone together Pete. June! Try and see if you can use that non-intangibility thing on us as well, got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both yelled out as one, heading out.

Danny looked around, franticly, flying through the city. But his ghost sense never went off. In fact…it should have went off when he first saw Peter…but it didn't…what was going on? She was a ghost…Danny knew that. But she didn't set off his Ghost Sense. He knew only one place to go to for answers. Danny disappeared beneath the ground, heading to wards the door that led to the Ghost Zone. It was well hidden, beneath the lake, and could only be opened by a ghost. (Or a Human/ghost…)

Meanwhile…

Her name was Marisa Cortese Alono. She was a mother of three, the eldest being no older then 9, and the youngest being twins of the age of 2, a regular churchgoer, and the woman everyone could depend on. She wasn't much in the way of looks or shape, but she had a kind heart, and a loving husband.

However, everyone can be corrupted…sometimes, however, it takes more the another. And, as the dark shape over took her, she said a small prayer for she knew it to be the end.

And in many ways…it was.

"OK, I think I've got a spell that can help us out…" June said, entering the room. Danny was still missing, and there had been no news of anything going on. They couldn't even get Danny on the communicator.

Kim had been arming herself with every single type of offensive weaponry they had, Jake and Ben nervously sitting around, and Peter…

Peter had started punching the wall and wouldn't stop. "I KNEW what she was doing…what she was planning…but I couldn't do anything…I…ARG!" the last punch actually cracked the wall.

A hand dropped onto his shoulder. "It's ok…we know you couldn't help it. Possession is a very deadly thing." Kim started.

"IT WASN'T POSSESSION!" Peter yelled. "It…it was more like corruption." he continued, quieting down. "I could see everything, hear everything. I knew what she was doing…and I couldn't stop her. It wasn't like Danny's possession…she almost seemed to enjoy the fact that I couldn't do anything…"

"It's OK." Kim said, this time a bit more forcefully. Peter looked at her and nodded.

"Now then, June did you find a way?"

"Yeah Kim, I got a spell. Won't let your weapons touch her, but you yourself can…also have one that will allow us to not be possessed. It'll take a few minutes to prepare, so everyone just wait a bit…"

Danny burst into Walker's office, his eyes glowing green. "Alright Walker! Who is she?"

Walker didn't even bother to look surprised. In fact, he asked a question that surprised Danny! "First answer me something, who are you?"

"W-what?"

Walker stood up, clasping his hands behind his back, looking down at Danny, the brim of his hat almost over his eyes, as he continued the question, "I asked who are you. Fairly simple. You see, the punk, the REAL punk, was just spotted in his home town fighting an anti-ghost organization. You couldn't possibly be him, and yet you look the same. So I ask you, who are you?"

"I'm…another Danny. From a different dimension," Danny said, reluctantly.

"Hmm…that would explain your new friends, AND your new location," Walker drawled, looking away.

"Now you tell me, what, or who, IS this Death Sheloth?" Danny asked urgently.

Walker set his gaze upon Danny, and it seemed almost…apologetic. "She is an alien ghost, a being who should not exist and yet does. Something older then the age of ghosts and humans as we know them. Something that died in such a way…that she wouldn't allow it. She clawed her way out of the deepest pits of Hell, Demon energies fusing inside of her, her mortal soul shattered, and was resurrected here. By the Ghost King no less," at this, Walker's eyes darken. "At that time, as the legend goes, the Ghost King was a benevolent ruler, and his seven council men helped him in his rule, whom we would later know as the Ancients that would lock him away. King Pariah resurrected her by mistake, and she, at that time, had no form. She was merely…black energy. Her energy tried to take over the Ghost King, but his soul was too strong, and he cast her out…but not without paying the penalty. He had been twisted, and transformed into the evil King we all know of.

"During the resulting battle, he lost his eye, and cast the Soulless one away. But she would not die. Not even the grips of Oblivion could hold her. She escaped, and this time she manifested a form that, I assume, resembled her living body. But with her, you could never know… By the time she was reborn, the Ancients had already defeated Pariah, and were greatly weakened. It took their last strengths to seal her away…but not before she could ensure their demise. That's when I found her. When I was looking for a place to build my prison, I happened upon her tomb…and unleashed her. Back then, I had an army with Bullet and his brother Blade by my side. In the resulting battle, she took Bullet's eye…and Blade's life."

"…but, how?" Danny asked, his eyes widened. How could a ghost die…

"Easy. She is unlike any ghost, as we ghosts have a soul that keeps us together. She however…all she has is her rage, her demonic powers, her undying WILL…and that was enough to bring her from the Oblivion. As she has no soul, she can FUSE her life energy with another's soul to make her attacks stronger, and to make HER more deadly. However, if the soul is strong enough, it can cast her out. That's where she made her fatal flaw with me. She tried to take me over…but my will was greater, and she was almost destroyed because of it. So was I, actually," Walker stopped, almost amused. "Anyways, punk, after that we created the cell to hold her in. She had been in there, quiet, up until you showed up. Now she's your problem, and I hope you know how to deal with her. You can't play nice, you can't play be the rules…you have to hit her, and you have to hit her hard."

Danny looked down at his feet, before meeting Walker's gaze.

"Can you do that?"

Danny held true and steady. "Yes. I can, and I will."

An alarm sounded, as Kim rushed to the computer. The screen came up, and horror flashed in her eyes. There was a woman in the middle of the street…floating. Black things were traveling from her back to her arms, to her head and to her legs and her eyes glowed blue. Black energy ran off of her fingers as blades appeared everywhere. They were faint…but visible. The air shimmered around her, as the ground cracked open and an oncoming surge of black energy erupted, consuming her form…then shooting outwards, in all directions in a shockwave of power, buildings shattering…

"Titans!" Kim yelled, heading for the window. "Jake, fly us to the area, NOW!"

"R-right!" Jake stuttered, morphing into a dragon, and allowing June and Peter to grab a hold to him. He grasped Kim by the shoulders and looked back towards Ben, who was fumbling with the Omnitrix. "Yo! Dude! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Ben yelled, as he pressed down on the device, and the light consumed him.

The blade came up, slicing through the building with little trouble, as another three blades entered the road, carving deep grooves into it, and slicing through any and all that got in its path. The three blades rose up, suddenly, and sliced outwards before slicing back into themselves.

Then a blur flew through the blades, and straight to the master, as XLR8 unleashed a flurry of blows into Death Sheloth's body. Sheloth's head snapped back from a well placed kick…then snapped forward again, this time from no blow, but of unnatural forces. The air shimmered in front of her, as the blows upon her hosts body were brought down, and then the air struck out striking XLR8 in the chest and stomach, sending the boy flying hundreds of feet backwards, the air driven from his lungs, as what little damage he had wrought upon Death Sheloth's host was fixed by black energy.

XLR8's journey through the sky was abruptly halted by a previously undamaged building, as he crashed to the ground. The blades rose up around him, preparing to strike, as fire balls tore them apart. Jake flew in, grabbing up XLR8 after Kim leapt from his arms, whilst Peter and June leaped off of his back, and turned upwards, avoiding the slashing blades.

Kim rushed towards Sheloth, keeping the blades away by using explosive discs, and jumped upwards, somersaulting through the slicing blades that were coming to her front, actually springing off of one, using it as leverage, and aimed a powerful kick to the back of Sheloth's skull.

A kick that was halted by what seemed to be an impenetrable wall of dark energy…and the blow released upon the wall was returned to Kim ten times, sending her screaming in pain, back to the ground.

Peter sent out twin weblines, trying to tie up Sheloth, who had not even acknowledged their presence. They too were stopped…and dark energy coursed through them, and into Peter, shocking him with their power, as he was brought to the ground, withering in pain.

June leapt in, severing the weblines, and aimed a powerful blow to the wall, leaping out of the way of the backlash that followed, and slammed a kick into it again, following her pattern, not noticing the air around her shimmering.

She was struck from all sides, and dropped to the ground barely awake. Then Sheloth looked down at her…and smiled.

Then the fire blasts rained down upon her, each blast meeting a blade that arched upwards to intercept and protect their mistress. Then Sheloth was gone.

And behind Jake.

"W-what?!" he cried out, as she brought down a cruel lash of dark power, slamming in-between his wings, and knocking him out of the air.

Where she awaited once again, this time bringing out another lash, thrashing him and forcing him sideways as he finally began to regain control…

And the air above him crashed down. The result was catastrophic to Jake, who was forced to detransform laying in the crater his body had made. Death Sheloth peered down into the crater, the blades around her rising…

As her body was thrown backwards by a powerful blast of green energy. "SHELOTH!" Danny roared, his eyes pure green, his fists glowing with the power of ghosts.

Death Sheloth rose from her hunched over position…slowly. Again what little damage had been wrought to her host was being quickly fixed. "I was getting bored." She answered his bellow, her head cocked to one side, eyes showing something resembling interest. Then the blades came down around Danny.

All of which were stopped by his own ghost shield. Which he sent outwards in all direction, destroying the blades. Danny's glare deepened. In many ways, Vlad himself would have been frightened of the boy's expression. Death Sheloth, however…

Danny flew at her, as more blades came at him, on coming. His right hand glowing, he blocked the first few blades with a powerful energy strike, and parried the others with a ectoplasmic shield which he converted into an energy blasts, obliterating the blades. He then slammed his fist into the wall that surrounded, and unleshed an energy ball, blasting through the wall and straight into Death Sheloth.

His punches actually reached her, slamming into her face and body, driving her back, until a blade slashed down into his back, forcing him to the ground, screaming. Then the blade was knocked away, as Spider Man broke it in half. Danny got up, painfully, and nodded towards Peter as he blasted powerful beams towards the demonic ghost.

However, before the blasts could reach her, black energy rose up and consumed them. Spidey yelled out as he swung towards her, but his leg was caught in the dark energy, as he was slammed into a building then slung away. June however, was already up and moving, as she fought Death Sheloth, activating another device on her body, matching the dark energy with her own white light.

The white light consumed her hands, as she parried the blows of the black energy, then brought both of her hands together and formed an energy shield around herself, the blades slicing downwards being destroyed by the light. Then June brought her hands to her side, the shield retreating into her hands, as she thrust both hand outwards, the light rushing forth, striking Death Sheloth.

Sheloth screeched in an inhuman sound, as pain, true pain, washed over her being. Then she brought a black whip up from behind June, and lashed downwards, striking the back of June's head, knocking the poor girl out.

Peter grabbed her up before any more harm could come to her though, avoiding the blades that slashed out towards him, as he got her out of the immediate area.

Death Sheloth watched them leave, and brought up her left hand, it cackling in energy…then was tossed backwards by Danny, slamming into her shoulder first. Death Sheloth glared at him, then brought down the air strikes, the first two slamming into his legs, making him fall forward…the next slamming into his head forcing him back, the final one, slamming into his back, making him flip before finally hitting the ground.

Danny brought his arm up, tearing through the road, as a powerful beam ripped from his hand…and was deflected by Death Sheloth's own black power.

Kim swung in this time, actually landing a blow upon Death Sheloth…before being tossed away. The blades rose up around Kim as Death Sheloth looked down upon her.

Time seemed to stand still for Danny. He had two choices: kill an innocent woman who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…or allow his friend to be slaughtered.

This was the moment of heroes.

Would he choose life over death…or death over life?

In the end, as Danny's left hand rose, there was no choice.

Only action.

The only way.

The Hero's path.

The end.


	11. Chapter 11: Runaround The MerryGoRound

Titans X Chapter 11: Arcane the Arcade; The Heroes; The Second Battle

When the dust settled, there would be nothing left of one Maria Cortese Alono, nor would there be anything of Death Sheloth, other then the reminders that she had left; both in the city and on the Titans. Battle scars.

Danny's left hand dropped to his side, as he fell to the ground, detransforming back to Danny Fenton, knocked out. Peter got up, slower then normal, favoring his right arm, his mask sliced open so that the majority of the left side of his face was visible.

June wasn't far behind, though she was in better shape then Peter, she still wasn't in the best of shapes. Ben, in human form, was already over at Danny, applying pressure to try and make one of his more grievous wounds stop bleeding. Jake was just, holding his head in pain and slightly hunched over, standing off to the side.

"Didn't know you knew anything 'bout first aid, Ben," Peter commented, groaning in pain.

"Yeah, well, you learn a thing or two when you're grandfather is a P.L.U.M.B.E.R."

"…plumber?"

"I'll explain later. Oh, look, our fans…" Ben commented as the media finally drove in.

They, for their limited, LIMITED credit, didn't start off accusing anyone, or asking mundane questions, or any such thing. If they had…they might not have lived. And so, they filmed as Kim approached her team, and the battered Titans headed off to the Tower.

A Few Days Later…

Everything was getting back to normal. Danny was still in the hospital, but he'd only be in there another few days so that his wounds would properly heal, not to mention the fractured bone in his right arm. But the rest of the team had recovered quickly, Peter and Kim were back to squabbling over bathroom rights, June and Ben arguing over every little thing, and Jake just being in the middle of whatever major prank was to be pulled.

The media, surprisingly, never verbally crucified Danny for killing an innocent, and announced a funeral for her to be held on the third.

In a lot of ways, life was returning to normal. No crooks, no robberies, no uberfied demon ghost things out to kill everyone…

In other ways…it wasn't.

Kim knew something was up. She had been doing some research on Weapon. Who Weapon really was, Kim didn't know. It was like she never even existed…and she never made it back to the police station.

That bugged her. Majorly bugged her. The police never reported in on anything odd. The two officers checked in, checked out, and were back to leading happy lives. No damage to their car, no mentions of an escape, nothing. It was like Weapon had just VANISHED. Just like her human identity. And Kim did NOT like that at all. No one can just show up and EXIST without a past. It wasn't…

'Wasn't what, Kimmie? Wasn't NATURAL? Was that it? None of this is natural. You're just a fifteen year old girl who's really good at cheerleading. And you're a self-employed secret agent…thing. Why should the other problems in your life be any different? So she has no past, no sych. You just aren't asking the right questions. If Wade was here…' Then Kim stopped. If Wade was here…she missed Wade, and his constant beeping in…Ron and Rufus, always goofing around…her mom…her dad…the tweebs…

'No. NO. I choose this. Kim is still there. It's just…not me…' she thought to herself, then, for some inexplicable reason, she was immensely saddened by that thought. There was still a Kim in her life…who wasn't her. Someone else was running her life. 'But it IS me…sorta.' "But I wouldn't have to deal with this if I was me…I'd have to, at the most, stop Drakken from hurting HIMSELF, or Ron from guessing a major goof…or…" And though she wanted, she wished she could, much like she couldn't stop the rain from falling, she couldn't stop from crying.

She missed her family. She'd have to be some heartless monster if she didn't. She knew the others missed their families as well. She…sometimes heard things. Just, odds and ends. Whenever she'd wake Ben up, he start yelling at her calling her 'Gwen' then quickly hush up once he got a good look at who he was yelling at. If she ever asked him, he'd just mutter something about his cousin and walk off.

June, poor June. Sometimes Kim would catch her just starring at her bracelet, as if expecting it to go off…and always having this heart wrenching look of sadness when it didn't.

And Peter…he hid his the best of all of them. The only times he had mentioned his family were when he first showed up, calling her 'MJ' and then mentioned how he missed his aunt the last time she really sat down and thought about her family.

Finally, there was Danny. Danny was…odd. Even with this crew, Danny was STILL odd. He never mentioned his family outside that one story about how he had split himself in two…it was rather unnerving in some ways. At least with Ben, June and Peter Kim KNEW they were still thinking about their families, but Danny seemed…cut off. In some ways, it was kind of creepy.

But Kim wouldn't stop to think on the issue any further. No. She had to get up, she had to lead. Danny was injured, there was a villain that didn't officially exist in any records, not even recent police files, on the loose, and her sitting around moping about her family wasn't going to change a thing.

Luckily, or not so, for her, the alarm started ringing as she got up.

What she saw nearly disgusted her almost as much as seeing Weapon's face.

It was a tall man…inhumanly so. And it seemed to be made up of different pecies of different bodies. One arm was shorter then the other, the upper right half of his face being black, as with the lower left half, with the other two parts being white, he was, more or less, a living tapestry of human flesh sewn together. It had half of a beard growing, long and white, while it also had half of a full head of hair, long and black. Then, its face split into a horrific grin, as it laughed manically, screaming out somewhat familiar words, "Titans! I Arcane the Arcade! Challenge! YOU!"

Kim pulled out the their communicator. "Titans! Trouble!"

Kim stopped in front of the man who had introduced himself as 'Arcane the Arcade'.

"OK guys, be careful. This guy is obviously some kind of magic user…"

"Oh, and why do you say that?"

"His name is Arcane! And since Arcade is added to his last name, I'm betting he can, uh…magically control videogames?"

"Gee you ARE stupid!"

"Why you…wait a minute…" Kim actually took a moment to see who she was talking to. Arcane waved at her, smiling an impish smile.

"Hiya." Then his fist ripped off of his wrist and slammed into Kim, sending her flying into Ben, who was still trying to decide what alien he'd become. Luckily for Ben, it hit the sign for XLR8. However…

"Oh DARNIT! Not Upgrade!" Upgrade moaned. "And would you get off of me? I'm not a pillow."

"You're fluffy like a Pillow though…" Kim pointed out before jumping off of him.

"OW! HEY!"

By the time they finally got back up, Arcane was standing five meters away from them. "OK Arcane, what do you want?"

"Uh uh uh! That's OUR secret, missy!" Arcane laughed, wagging his finger at her.

"Better question is why do you call yourself Arcane? I mean, dude, it's kinda…"

"Hey, I LIKE my name! Though it don't make much sense now that I think 'bout it. Ah well, I don't care! If I did, I'd probably get matching jaws!" Just then, his jaws separated.

"Aw dude, that's just sick," Jake complained.

"Sticks and stones love."

"Dude, are you gay?" Peter asked, half amused.

"Why YES! Would you like to see just HOW gay?" Arcane asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Peter couldn't even seem to reply, making sputtering noises underneath his mask.

"OK, this is weird…" Kim muttered.

Spider Man recovered quickly however, by swinging in at Arcane…and missing him completely. "What?!" he cried out, before having a fist slam into his back. Hard.

Hard enough to send him into and through a wall. Arcane's body pulled itself back together, the stiches in the middle reattaching themselves, as he grinned at the other Titans. "Come on. I could use the LAUGH!" Then his arm elongated, smashing into Jake, punching him into the river, before pulling Arcane himself over there as he parried blows from Kim, almost half heartedly.

Now during all of this, you may be wondering just where June was at that moment. The answer folks? On guard duty. Danny was in a vulnerable position. Kim knew that they couldn't all go and leave him unprotected, so she assigned June the job, much to June's complaints.

So that leaves a Titan team with two members missing, one virtually useless, another knocked out, and the last with actual powers stuck in the river, up against a new and rather insane enemy. Fun huh?

However, Upgrade was only virtually useless…he still had SOME powers to his name. Like, for instance, laser beams. One of which scorched Arcane's right shoulder.

He immediately turned around. Somewhat. His upper torso and head did. His legs staid where they were.

"You little eunuch! I'll make you SCREAM like a quire boy!" Then, as he started to lunge towards Upgrade, a webbed fist slammed into his face, sending him reeling backwards.

"You must think you're really funny, huh?" Spider Man asked, as Jake joined in, fresh (Sort of) from the lake. They grouped together in front of Arcane, who hadn't looked up yet.

"No, not really." A voice answered. It was…almost sorrowful. And it was coming from Arcane. "But…" his head snapped up, his eyes possessed with white light, "When you're something like MEEEE! THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T MATTER ANYMORE!" Then, from his right eye, came forth an oncoming blast of utter chaos.

Runaround the Merry-go-round

Peter had managed to get Kim out of the way before the blast came in, due to his Spider Sense…the rest of them, sadly was caught in the blast.

The road was totaled, and the other Titans were thrown across the scenery, with Jake being buried underneath ruble, Peter laying INSIDE the car he had been tossed into, and Ben thrown through a wall. Then with a flash, Ben was normal again.

With a cracking noise, Arcane's head swung around to look at Kim. "'Ello love. How'd ya like the light show? I think that it was a SMASH!" Then he started giggling. Then an explosive disk flew into his face.

Sort of.

If he was any other villain, it would have hit him in the middle of the face, possibly killing him…however, he was NOT like other villains. His head split open, allowing the disk to fly through and pass harmlessly into a nearby car, making it explode. Then it reattached, as he wagged a finger at Kim. "Naughty naughty little girl! I'd make a crack about what I do to naughty girls, but I don't swing like that. So I'll just kill you. Heh," Arcane shrugged, before his shoulders as his right eye started glowing black…

It was interrupted, however, by a fist slamming towards the back of Arcane's skull, sending him flying forwards. "June!" Kim yelled out.

"Hey! FREAK! Shut up and put 'em up!" June said, before focusing on Arcane. Who had just gotten up, his back snapping forward first, his legs following.

"Ah. A magic user. Well, screw mah sideways and screw mah front ways. You've got yerself some mighty fine magikial CHAOS runes on yer pretty little person, don't cha?" Arcane asked, in a bad southern accent. "What do ya be a' thinkin if I added some ORDER to 'em?" As he said this, his left eye started to glow white.

June's eyes widened, but she couldn't move in time as the white Order magic over took her.

Her body was racked by explosions, tossing her backwards into the river.

"JUNE! NO!" Kim yelled out, rushing towards the water…and being slammed down into the road.

"Now, if I let you help your friend…what kind of enemy would I be? No, no, no, Kimmie," he said, picking her up by her throat. "You and I, are going to have one HELL of a time!" he laughed, as both of his eyes started glowing black and white.

Kim was thrown into a nearby wall, slamming into it hard enough for her to nearly black out. Kim was then picked up by her hair, and slung into the ground.

"So, little redheaded bitchy-witchy, do you still wanna play with the big boys?" Arcane asked, sneering at Kim. Kim's nose was bleeding heavily, as she spat blood into Arcane's face…and into his awaiting mouth.

"MMM! You're blood tastes GOOD! Too bad you're not a guy, otherwise I'd SO bite your tongue off…heh, I might with your little friend, Peter…" Arcane continued, half of his face splitting away to look at Peter…

Only to find weblines cocooning his head. Arcane screamed out in frustration, letting Kim drop to the ground…where Jake, in dragon form, grabbed her up quickly. Then launched fire fireballs directly into Arcane's form. Flames enveloped Arcane's body.

"Yeah Jake! You got him good!" Ben cheered, groaning a second later, holding his right arm. Then the flames went out. Not in a gradual way…but all at once like someone had turned off a light. Arcane didn't look happy.

"Jake, mind taking me back to the Tower? I have something there that might be able to put this guy down…" Kim said, coughing at the end.

"Sure, Kim." Jake then began to fly, holding Kim gingerly in his arms.

"Oh, where do you think you're going, my new pair of boots?!" Arcane asked, his left eye glowing white…then he was interrupted again by Peter lashing out a blow towards him. He avoided it this time, via splitting his body in half.

"Doesn't matter where they're going. You've got ME to deal with…"

"AND ME!" June yelled out, catching Arcane by surprise with a swift kick to the throat, then a follow up kick to the chest, forcing him to stumble back.

Her costume was torn and burnt in a lot of areas, and she herself had some injuries…but a white aura surrounded her, healing her wounds. All of her chaos based magical talismans and runes had been destroyed…but her ones based upon Order, however, were perfectly fine.

"You little bit-" he was cut off by having his mouth webbed shut.

"Watch what you say, Gay Man." Spiderman ordered, tensing his body.

"Fine." Arcane spoke, after ripping off the webbing. "I won't speak. But I will show you something: do you know what happens when you introduce Order into Chaos?" As he said this, both of his eyes started BURNING with their respective powers…

Two orbs of power levitated out of his eyes, and mixed together…

"Well? Do you?"

It turned pure RED, with black cracks within.

"Destruction."

Then it shot out, obliterating the roads and charging head first into the two Titans.

Kim tore through the weapons vault, looking for…something. She found what she was looking for…but with one rather large problem: a door was between her, and IT. A door with a password that only Cyborg of the Teen Titans, now the Justice League, knew. "Oh you have GOT to be KIDDING ME!"

Peter had gotten them out of the blast area in time…almost. His left leg had been grazed by the blast. Which meant that it was a step above being mangled and useless. And not that big of a step either. "Peter!" June cried out, reaching for her healing talisman…only to find it broken. "What?!"

"After effects, love." Arcane said, picking his fingernails clean of dirt. By lifting his finger nails from the finger. "As it was made from both Order and Chaos, the effects…uh, effected…your remaining runes the same. So sorry. Oh wait…NO I'M NOT!" He then slammed his foot into June's face, smashing her through the roof of the building they stood on, Peter going down with her.

"HEY, YOU!" Ben yelled. "Time to play with a REAL hero!"

He then set the dial up on Heat Blast and…

Was slammed into the nearest thing by a severed hand.

"Foolish little boy. Never tattle on yourself. Now I'm gonna have to rip off your arm and…" he was cut off by a flash of green light.

You see, what Ben had been slammed into was a telephone pole that was already half way severed from previous battles. That was the last straw, as the cord fell dangerously close to Ben…who's arm fell to the ground, hitting the end of the power cord in such a way that the electricity charged up the omnitrix just as the button went down.

The result? A 6 foot 2, humanoid being. Its black hair was spiked backwards, short, unlike a certain other Fanfic character from another universe, while its skin was silver. Its eyes were pure white with black pupils, and its suit was in the same vein as Diamondhead's. It seemed to have no nose nor mouth.

"What in all Damnation…"

"Call me HARD LIGHT!" Hard Light yelled, bringing up his left hand and firing off a high powered light beam right at Arcane, who avoided it by creating a hole in his chest.

"…you should NOT be able to do that, EVER." Arcane spoke out in disdain. Then he flew down to the ground, slashing out his leg…which passed right through Hard Light.

"Can't hit light!" Hard Light mocked, then, after his arm glowed for a second, punched Arcane, sending him reeling backwards. "But light can hit YOU!" Then Hard Light started unloading light blasts unto Arcane…

Who had evaded all of them. "If you're going to DEFEAT ME, boy, you need to step up."

"Who said anything 'bout defeating you?" Hard Light spat, then started to glow all over…and transformed into a lightning bolt, slamming into, and ripping through, Arcane's stomach.

"Whoa! I can turn into a lightning-" then, with a flash of light, he was Ben. "…bolt…"

"That. HURT." Arcane said, rising, the burning hole in his stomach closing up. His eyes shown with the power of Chaos and Order…

"HIYA!" Kim yelled, aiming a well placed kick right at Arcane's spine…and missing, ending up slamming into the ground in front of him.

"What did I TELL you kids about yelling? You're never gonna…why the HELL are you smiling for?"

Kim flipped her hair back. "Because you are SO predictable. TAKE IT AWAY JAKE!"

Jake swooped in, grabbing up Arcane, and tossing him into the sky…as Kim pressed a little red button that she had concealed in her left hand.

A strange energy started to consume Arcane, who was suspended in mid air. Slowly, but surely, his entire body was consumed by the power, turning him into dust, and little more then that, he getting off one last word before being consumed… "'Eh."

"Kim…" Ben asked, looking up in awe, "What was THAT?"

Kim flashed him a smile. "THAT, my dear little tenyearold, was a special weapon designed to take care of bad things. VERY bad things. It was a miniature nuke that only effected what it latched onto. When I was taking a trip through his body that last time, I tossed it at the side of his spine as he was closing up. Cyborg created that weapon to get rid of any REAL nasty stuff. I figured that qualified. Now then, where's Peter and June?"

To answer her question, a bolder went flying over their heads as June hobbled out, Peter using her for support.

"Peter! Your leg!" Kim yelled out in shock.

"Aw, it's nothing. Give it a day, two at the most, and it'll be just fine…" then he knocked out.

In a dark place…

"Arcane failed. As we predicated." A female voice spoke.

"Titans. Variables. Unknowns." Another voice, this one belonging to Weapon, spoke up in clipped, droning tones.

"Yes my dear…we did not count on THESE particular champions to appear. Every time we have them pegged…" this voice was male.

"They continually rise the meet our standards. If they were not in our way, I would honor them." Another voice, elder then the others, with a slight English accent, commented.

"HEY! It's not like I PLANNED on them having a bloody goddamned nuke on their hands!" Arcane cried out in complaint.

"Oh hush. You say you actually FELT something. I envy you…" the original female voice scolded him.

"Yeah yeah yeah…it wasn't really a feeling. Something like…a ghost of a feeling. I think it was because I was so close to it."

"Yes. That is logical." Weapon agreed. "I 'felt," she spoke the word with a slight…uncertaincy, as if she didn't know just quite what she was talking about. "Something as I engaged the Titans."

"Hmm…interesting. We may yet gain what we seek…"

A few days later…

Peter was all healed up, and so was Danny. Life was, for better or for worse, back to normal.

Kim's injuries were all minor, as were June's, and Ben, bless him, had not yet been able to recreate Hard Light.

Speaking of Kim…

She looked at herself in the mirror. No…not herself, exactly. Her hair. Something had been bugging her. Something…

"Hey guys! Pizza's here!" Ben called out, landing outside the Tower as Stinkfly.

"I'll bring them in," Danny said, jumping up and headed out the door.

Then a beam hit him square in the chest. And in the after math, the only thing left was a pile of dust.

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12, 13, 14

Titans X Chapter Fifteen: "Time No More"

In a flash of light, Danny reformed. First he blinked. Then he looked around him. Several things were off. Number One: the tower was rusted and broken. Number Two: The river was BLACK. Number Three: The city was in shambles, destroyed and not looking so 'new' anymore.

"What the Heck is going on?!" Danny yelled. Just minutes earlier, he was going to get the pizza from Ben, and now…that's when he heard something, or should that be some one, step up from behind him, as his ghost sense went off. Not. Good.

He jerked behind himself to find something that looked like if Ben's Wildmutt and Heat Blast fused. It had the animalistic qualities of Wild Mutt, while the flaming body of Heatblast. And it was transparent.

Danny was about to transform, when a vortex like beam fired out from behind him, catching the creature, and sucking it in.

He whirled around to meet whom ever was sneaking up on him. What he found was a pretty, ('No, beautiful was the word,' chimed in a voice in his head) Asian woman, who looked to be about 24, and had a single red streak amongst pure black, mid back length hair. For those two of you who haven't guessed, well…

"J-June?!" Danny asked in shock.

June looked like she was about to cry, as she nodded. She quickly picked Danny up off the ground in a fierce hug, tears falling from her eyes. "I knew you'd come back…I knew…Oh Danny, I've missed you so much…"

Hugging her back, slightly, was all he could do. "June…what happened? What's going on?"

June put Danny down, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I guess I do have to explain a thing or two, don't I? You've been gone Danny. You've been gone for ten years and five days exactly. It's just…something happened after you left. An old enemy of yours, Pariah Dark, had been awoken and came looking for you. Instead, he found us…

"We tried to fight him off, we tried to stop him…but he was too powerful, too strong. It would be Super Man, aided by Dr. Fate, who would finally put an end to Pariah, but at the price of their own lives. After that, the world was in shambles…and another darkness arose. We don't know who or what it is, but it caused the cities around the world to be destroyed…we are all that is left. Myself, Kim, and Jake."

Danny's eyes widened at that. "But…what happened to Peter and Ben?"

June looked away. "They…were among the first to fall against the new darkness…they went to challenge it, and were never seen again…come. We must get back. They must know that you have returned after so long…" June lead him to an area on the island…which opened up.

What Danny found nearly made him sick. Jake was alive, yes. For how long, he didn't know. He was missing his left eye, and his body was riddled with wounds, both new and old. His lone eye filled with tears as he caught site of Danny. "You returned…I always knew you would…"

"So he did come back." came a voice behind Danny and June. Danny turned to see a beautiful redhead, with hair down to her butt, and wearing armor. She had a small scar on her left cheek.

"Kim?" Danny asked. Kim nodded then leaned down to hug him.

"It's so good to see you again…June! I found the location of the evil. It's in sector B-9. I need to go prep, so I need you to go on ahead, OK?" Kim asked, letting go of Danny.

"Sure. Go on ahead Kim." Kim nodded and headed to a back part of the building. Jake followed after her.

"June…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this. I couldn't…I couldn't do anything…but I promise that I will help you end this. Once and for all." Danny apologized. When he looked up, he saw June smiling.

"There's the boy I remember. There's the boy I fell in love with…" She said softly, then kissed Danny, catching the halfa off guard as she bounded out the door. All Danny could do was stand there and look out after her.

Then a blast caught him upside the head, as he was blacked out, thoughts racing, body stopping…

Hours or minutes later, Danny finally came to. "W-what happened?" he saw Kim working on a computer.

"Oh. Hello Danny. Glad to see you wake up. I just had to finish off Jake, and I didn't want you to get in the way…" Kim said, as if she was just talking about ordering a pizza.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Danny cried out, struggling against the restraints that held him. He tried to turn into Danny Phantom, but something was making that impossible. "You! YOU DID THIS?! YOU KILLED BEN AND PETER?!"

"Yes. Though not alone, of course. I had some help in the matter…infact, I had your help, so to speak." Kim continued. Then a door opened, and Danny heard a voice that chilled him to the bone. A voice that should not exist.

"Hello me," Dark Dan Phantom greeted Danny with a fanged smile.

Titans X Chapter Sixteen: Demon Within

June arrived at the destination: right smack dab middle of the Outer City, a place that was deemed hazardess to normal and metas to venture to. Something about this didn't feel right. Danny should have followed her…

That's when she ducked and rolled out of the way as a diamond shaped energy blast slammed down where she had just been, causing a deep crator to be formed.

"My master has ordered your destruction, Te Xuan Ze! HAH!" Fright Knight yelled out blasting at her again.

"Wait a minute…I know you! You're the Fright Knight! Ah-Mah warned me about you, Spirit of O Hallowes Eve!" June yelled, grabbing the rune, her body glowing white, as she rushed the Fright Knight.

Dodging out of the way of a powerful punch, June leapt up and lashed out with a kick, catching Fright Knight upside the head, and making him stumble back as she continued her assult, throwing punch and kick after punch and kick. Then she was caught off guard by a powerful blow to her midsection, driving the breath out of her lungs…

"What's going on?!" Danny roared at Dan.

"I did used to have quite the temper, didn't I?" Dan asked…himself…almost with a fondess in his voice. If you could CALL it a foundess. "What's going on, Danny? I rule the world. THAT'S what's going on. Well, we," he amended himself, gesturing towards Kim, who smiled a dark smile, sauntering up to Dan, kissing him full on the lips.

"But…how?! WHY?!"

"Oh easy Danny. I no longer exist in time. Thusly, Clockwork has no power over me. Without his power, he is really quite pathetic. I showed up where YOU were, and brought you here so that you could see first hand the fruits of OUR labor. Yours, mine, and hers. That and so that you can't get in the way again. You always LOVE getting in the way."

"But…Kim! How could you?!" Danny asked, half crazed.

"Kimmie here had been infected. I believe you remember Death Sheloth? Normally dark energy like that can be easily fought off with friends. It would have been too, if you hadn't of 'dissapeared'. Sadly, for you, it didn't, it grew…and I have my Kimmie."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. What should we do with him, Dan?" Kim asked. "Could I play with him?" she smirked at this.

"Nah. We don't know what him dying may have to do with effecting me. Right now he cant transform, and he can't escape. That's the only thing that matters. Did you finish the preperations?"

"Yes. What little defense systems around the globe that's left will soon self destruct." Kim answered quickly, tossing her long hair to the side. "They will all die."

"And June should have been taken care of about now…"

That's when Dan was kicked in the head.

By June.

"GUESS AGAIN FLAME HEAD!" She scowled, fury crossing her eyes. "Your little tin man couldn't take me down."

Then she found a gaping hole in her chest, with Kim's fist sticking out. Danny's eyes widened in horror, as blood came out of June's lips, as she fell forward.

"Then I guess I had to do it 'eh?" Kim asked the now dead June, as she shook the blood off of her arm.

"Y-you…you killed her…YOU KILLED HER?!" Danny yelled.

"Oh shut up, child. You, techincly, have already killed two worlds. One little slut's life isn't that much more." Dan said, callously.

Something, deep within Danny, snapped.

There were no rings…only an explosion of energy, as Danny yelled out.

What was standing in the place of Danny Fenton, was Danny Phantom. Sort of.

His hair, for instance, was now shoulder length, and blazing white flames. His left eye was blood red, his right emrald green. The white areas on his suit were red, with two jagged lines of white tearing down his chest through the Danny Phantom emblem. His skin was also darker, and his gloves flashed fire as he clenched them into fists. He bared his fanged teeth as he glared at Dan.

Titans X Chapter Seventeen: Demon Unleahsed

"Now THAT'S unusual." Dan commented.

"I made a promise once Dan. I promised I would NEVER become you…now I make a new promise. I promise that I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Danny roared, flying at high speeds towards Dan…only to be knocked out of the air by an inhumanly quick Kim. Danny's eyes flashed red and green as he blasted her away…killing her instantly.

Danny looked in shock at what he had done. Then he was thrown backwards into the wall, and almost through it, by a single punch from Dan.

"Heh. Nothing I wouldn't have done. I must say, she was quite nice to play with though. So now, child, do you want to get up and try to pitifully fight me? You can't win. You know this. You can never beat me. I'm everything you are, everything you WANT to be, and so much more. Infact-" he was cut off by a powerful flame styled beam lashing out and slamming into his face.

The red areas on Danny's body were now flames. His gloves, his boots, his color, all turned into white hot fire. His hair flared up, pure white flame, as he spat out, pure venom laced with every word, "Shut the FUCK UP you GOD DAMN MONSTER! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! I WILL NEVER BE YOU! RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" as he threw himself at Dan, one hand grabbing the still surprised future ghost by the throat, the other slamming into his stomach.

Dan glared and then brought down his fist into the back of Danny's skull, forcing Danny to let go, as he slammed him into the ground, face first. Then, picking him up by his legs, he swung Danny around, into and through walls, computers, and everything in the room, before slamming him down into the ground again.

Danny mule kicked Dan in the chest, knocking him away as he flew up, green blood dripping from his nose, growling. He flew at Dan again, slamming them both out of the hide out and into the open, his flaming fists burning Dan with every punch.

Dan lashed out with a powerful kick, catching Danny in the side, hearing a satisfying CRUNCH, as he fired off a quick beam into Danny's face, sending the teen spiraling down into the water below.

"Give it up Danny. You can't win. I can't lose. And…" Both of Dan's hands started to glow black, "I…" his eyes glowed bright red, "WILL…" his hair flared up, into an inferno, "NOT HOLD BACK!" he roared, as he brought down one massive black, red tented, ecto blast, evaporating the entire river…

As Danny shot up from behind him, full force, straight into Dan's back, knocking the elder ghost out of the sky into the steaming deathbead that lay below…

"Where are you?!" Danny cried out, franticly searching the mist, blasting off shots every now and then in all directions. Then an ecto line wrapped around his throat, cutting off his breath, and sent him flying into the island.

Danny groaned, his right shoulder cut open, as he rolled out of the way of a powerful blast from Dan. Danny's eyes began to glow blue, as the air around him shimmered…then lashed outwards, blue flame-like daggers cutting through everything in the sky…

Dan saw the flame flying towards him, as he brought up a quick Ecto-shield to block the on coming blow. Then he found Danny right next to him again, glaring, as the two entered a fray of punches, kicks, blasts and blocks.

Dan's right hand glowed with the power of a thousand souls, as Danny's left hand burned with white energy, as the two collided, a massive explosion consuming both…

Danny got up. Slowly. Then he found himself surrounded by four Dans. All four lashed out with eight simultaneous punches, sending Danny back to the earth, as the four continued an onslaught of energy beams and punches, driving Danny deeper and deeper into the ground.

"GIVE IT UP!" Dan roared, as he formed back into one, kicking Danny in the stomach, driving him out of the crater he had just formed. "I AM YOU. YOU ARE ME. WE ARE ETERNAL. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THIS!"

"Watch…me…" Danny muttered, blood coming out of his mouth as he spoke. Then his head shot up, and Danny unleashed the Ghostly Wail. Only this time…it was different. Normally it would be just a sonic attack. This time…it was on fire.

Dan screamed out in pain as he was driven backwards, to his knees, then blown back even farther. Danny increased the power of the ghostly wail, its normal green color turning pure white, as the few remaining buildings around them shattered, and the skies turned white…

Then Danny dropped to the ground. His power was spent. As he morphed back into Danny Fenton, he watched as Dan got up. Damaged, injured, knocked around…and madder then Hell itself. His flaming hair had intensified, if anything, as he slowly approached Danny, who could do nothing but watch.

Dan picked him up by his neck. "You FAIL, Danny Phantom. You will become me. There is no other way. THERE IS NO OTHER CHOICE."

"I…refuse…YOU. I DENY YOU!" Danny spat at Dan, actually spitting in his eye.

Dan glared, as his fists glowed black…

"STOP!" called out an all to familiar voice, as Dan was frozen in his tracks.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up as a group of people stepped forward…though people isn't the right word.

They were all Danny. But that also isn't right. They were all a VERSION of Danny…

There were six in total. The two first ones, on either side, were total opiates from the other. On one side, there was a Danny with long blond hair, glowing blue eyes, and a suit of angelic design, alternating white and gold, with two majestic white and gold wings adorning his back, and a silver DP symbol on his chest. He gazed at Dan with a righteous and just look, as if daring him to move. The other was a dark, demonic Danny, with black scaled skin, blood red fangs, red claws, cruel black leathery wings, and a suit that was dusk and gray colored. His burning black eyes looked at Dan, and he laughed as he commented, "Pansy," to the still frozen Dan Phantom.

The one behind him was a human grown up Danny, wearing an astornaught suit, holding a helmet in one hand, and gazing at the two with cool green eyes. The one next to him was also human, but his hair was white and long, and he wore a rockers outfit, styled like Danny's costume Old costume but with a rockers look. While he had white hair, his eyes were blue.

The final two were also standing side by side, though neither one looked like they belong…sorta. One looked exactly like Danny did at the moment, only he had a black strip in his hair And he was ten years older much like June's. The other had a very long pony tail, with a goatee, and a complicated white and black alternating suit. Yes Wings, I did steal the final guy from you. ;P

Behind the six Dannys was Clockwork. "DAN PHANTOM!" He called out. "You are hereby IMPOSSIBLE to exist, thusly you must be sent with all other impossibilities; to Oblivion."

"What?!" Dan roared out, dropping Danny as he marched towards the group.

"Danny can NO LONGER turn into you in ANY version of ANY of his futures. These are all versions of him in ten years. YOU are not. Thusly, as you have no beginning, no origin, YOU HAVE NO EXISTANCE." Clockwork declared.

"And what you ARE going to do? I'm beyond your power! I'M BEYOND TIME ITSELF!" Dan laughed.

"It is true, Dan. I can not effect you. But THEY can." Clockwork then gestured towards all of the other Dannys. They all rushed at Dan as one, grabbing him, holding him, as he struggled, as he blasted off beam after beam…but as each touched him, he slowly started to fade, until, atlast, there was no more Dan Phantom, as Danny, the true Danny himself, reached out and punched him in the back, finally ending his existence.

The Dannys separated, each looking towards their younger self, as Danny looked back. Then Clockwork was beside him.

Danny looked at Clockwork, and Clockwork knew what Danny wanted: to go to his new friends. And so, with a wave of his hand, all disappeared in a flash of blue light…

In a flash of light, Danny reformed. First he blinked. Then he looked around him.

Everything was as it should have been. His friends were alive. He was rid of Dan. It had been a few hours since he had disappeared…and to him, it seemed like eternity, as his friends surrounded him, asking what had happened…

Note: To those wondering, yes, Danny's human form now has long hair. Not a mullet either.


	13. Chapter 15: Wings of Darkness

Titans X Chapter Eighteen: Darkness

Before the beginning of this, and many Universes, there was one being who lived. Though lived is not an…accurate description of what he did, what he does, it suffices. This Being, for any other term would be mere slander, and anything higher, such as the title of God, would account for death upon those who called him such, was the Phantom Lord of many Universes, always searching for what he believed to be the Original Universe, where he would find the path way to the True Hell.

Roughly, in our terms of time, 4 million years ago another being came into existence. Unlike the Phantom Lord, this being was born as a pure mortal, and was in fact a part of an ancient species of Alien beings who had the form of what Humans would later call Angels. However, he was of impure blood. His father was banished from their home, and was known to all as the Being of Ultimate Destruction. He would have 7 Children with a great Medusa like demoness, who was an enemy to the Being of Ultimate Destruction's race. The first born would take his fathers name; Shadon Afiaga. He would later rename himself, simply, Afiag, and would, much later still, be given the title The Arch Angel of Darkness.

As he was part demon, and in fact his demon side showed itself more then his brothers and sisters, Afiag was unusual. Unlike all others of his kind, he was born without wings, and looked to be a demon child at first glance. However, holy weapons and symbols neither effected, nor was he even offended by such things, as most demons would be. Also, he had far more power, hidden deep within him, then any mere demon.

He would be cast unto Earth as a child, and there he would be found and raised by an Elfish creature. But these moments do not matter. He would go on, in his travels, to meet a demoness who went by the name Eliria, of the Wind. They would go on to become lovers.

The being whom was mentioned earlier would show up on Earth, which he had taken over eons before, and would offer Afiag a chance to fight for him, to be one of his soldiers. Afiag and Eliria accepted.

Afiag and Eliria would quickly rise among the ranks, becoming the two most powerful soldiers for the Being, whom identified himself as Burkion, to the point where they rose as Second and Third In Command, in that order. Over time Afiag's body transformed, and he developed black raven wings upon his back, and his eyes turned pure black as well.

With the transformations, came new and terrifying power. Soon Afiag was sent down to planets by himself to wipe out…and he would do so, either consuming the planet in flames, or killing everyone on the planet, one by one. As this happened, Afiag gained a new joy in his life: Eliria bore him a daughter. For reasons baffling to Afiag, she was born with wings, unlike him, and had more human qualities. Instead of claws she had hands, instead of fangs, she had teeth. But it did not matter. She knew the element of the wind, as her mother, and Afiag would train her every day…until he learned of his family.

Until this point, you see, Afiag had no clue what or who he was, or where he came from. His 6 brothers and sisters, however, were a different story. The second eldest brother, known as Sblade, the Demon of Light, appeared to Afiag one day, and after nearly killing the then only great warrior, he stole his daughter and disappeared. From that day onward, Afiag went on a quest to get his daughter back, and to kill his siblings, with Burkion's urging.

Soon, on his solo journeys, his heart became dead, as he tore through everything and anything in his path, his wings changed again, this time from raven's wings, to full blown black angel wings. His eyes lost all the light within them, and his power…his power and rage only grew.

He would go on to, not only kill all of his brothers and sisters, with the sole exception of Sblade, but also to do battle, and defeat, his own father. After that, he found Sblade…who had killed his daughter.

The battle between the Demon of Light and the Angel of Darkness is a legend in and on itself, but it ended with the Darkness prevailing…and learning that Burkion was behind everything. Afiag went to find and kill Burkion…only to find his lady and love turned against him, not of her own free will.

In fierce combat, he killed his Eliria, and continued.

As this happened, millions of years had passed, and never once did Afiag age a day. It was an ability of his species, to live for thousands of years…but due to his mothers blood, his life spand was infinite.

He would find Burkion, and would do battle with him…but the battle, which was more of a war, would end in a draw between the two, with Burkion's false body being scattered across the skies, and Afiag being sealed inside of a mountain.

And so legends would spread across all of time and space of the Arch Angel of Darkness, whom was named such by those he slaughtered. The Phantom Lord, though would appear in very little legends, despite being the one behind it all. Of the few legends he is but merely mentioned in, they are very far and very few.

This tale will come to be of importance in time, in a very short time at that. But, at the moment we have Titans to see to.

It had been a few days since Danny's reacounting of the events that took place in the future. Danny left some parts out, such as Future June's confession, How the heck was he supposed to tell them THAT? along with a few other details. Kim had been deeply disturbed by it all.

"Death Sheloth…corrupted me?!" Kim yelled at Danny.

"Yeah…but Dan said that the only reason you couldn't fight it was because you didn't have the chance to, or something like that…" Danny reminded her.

So, here she was. The Kim of that future…she refused to become her. She. REFUSED. Grabbing up a pair of scissors, she figured a way to change the future already. In the future, her hair would be long. Well…

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Not…

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Any…

Snip. Snip. Snip.

MORE.

Snip. Snip. SNIP.

The last pecies of her once long hair fell to the ground. She know had a croped up look as she studied herself in the mirrior. It'd do. Yeah. It'd do.

Meanwhile…

June released just how close she was to losing Danny…her 14th birthday was coming up. She'd tell him then. …if she didn't chicken out…

That's when her braclet went off.

Which, considering it only went off in an emergency to the balance of both Magical and Human worlds, meant that this was bad. VERY bad.

At the same time…

Dr. Fate had been teaching Raven some advanced meditating techniques for the past few months, since she had joined the League. Then it hit them both. Hard.

"Oh no…" Dr. Fate muttered to himself. He quickly got up, as Raven was still reeling from the psychic blow, and headed to the main League, as Raven went to the former Titans. This was BEYOND bad. If what he had read about HIM was correct…and he was about to be unleashed…Fate quickened his flight, Raven not far behind.

"Green Lantern, where are the others?" Fate asked.

"On a mission. The Injustice League…" John Stewert began, before being cut off.

"No time! We have to get down to this area quickly. Tell the others we're going and that they should meet with us NOW."

"What's got you so worked up?" John asked, his eyebrow raised.

"A threat worse then Darkseid, possibly worse then AMAZO."

"…oh." John got to work. Quickly.

Over in Titans land…

The Titans X gathered on the mountain, seeing a drilling company drilling through the rock for whatever reason they had. Looked like they were trying to make way for a new road…

"Hey! You guys! STOP!" June yelled out, waving her hands. Then Dr. Fate, John Stewert the Green Lantern, and Raven teleported next to them.

With a wave of his hand, the equipment was torn apart, as Dr. Fate wielded them away from the area.

"If you damage this mountain some-" he didn't get to finish, due to a cackling laugh.

It was a woman. Only her body had a strange green glow…other then that, and the fact that she was floating and wearing a kimono, and had pink hair, she looked normal.

Then again…looks are deceiving. Usually 100 of the time. She punched the ground, right in the center of the mountain, and the force of an atomic blast followed, ripping open a hole in the mountain, revealing…something.

"John! Bring up your shields! NOW!" Fate ordered, as he rose his own magical shield, GL adding his energy to the mix, with Raven I just relised she has gotten ZERO lines from me… chanting "Azarath Metrion ZENTHOS" strengthening it with her own power. Danny added his ecto energy shield to it, as June added a shield rune. Needless to say, it was something so strong that not even SUPER MAN could punch through it.

Then Afiag opened his eyes, and the mountain was obliterated.


	14. Chapter 16: Afiag the Fallen One

Titans X Chapter Nineteen: Wings of Darkness

The heroes were scattered about. The shield had taken the majority of the blow…but it couldn't hold up to all of it. Green Lantern and Dr. Fate were among the first to rise, with Raven floating up next to them, and the Titans X standing up as well, each slightly banged up but still OK.

At that time, Danny finally got a good look at what they were fighting. He was tall, around 6 foot seven, with shoulder length black hair, an oddly shaped scar over his left eye, demon claws, wolf like fangs, huge black angel wings, and majestic, yet horrific armor. His eyes…Danny shuddered in fear, as he tried to keep from looking at them. They were of the deepest black, almost like…

There was a saying, Danny had once heard: Battle Not with Monsters, lest you become a monster yourself, and look not into the void, least the void look into you.

That's what they were. The void. They scared Danny…worse then anything had before in his whole life. They had no emotion in them. Just…a void. No light reflected in them.

Afiag turned his head towards them, and took one step forward, as the ground cracked beneath them. He clenched his hands and unclenched them as the air crackled around him.

"Afiag!" Dr. Fate called out, floating above the ruble that was once a mountain, mystical energies surrounding him. "What do you want?"

Afiag tilted his head in Dr. Fate's direction before answering in a growlish voice. "Nothing you can give me, Mage. Stand aside or die. I care neither way."

"I can not. We will not allow you to roam free; you are a danger to all who surround you," though Fate's voice seemed calm and steady…if you listened closely, you could hear a slight quiver as he spoke to the God Killer. Something about Afiag frightened everyone, but that didn't STOP them. GL hovered next to Fate, as did Raven and Danny, while Jake, helping Heatblast up, stood along side Peter, Kim and June.

Afiag, if he looked over them all or not, it could not be seen, continued walking towards them.

GL was the first to lash out, sending out a wall shaped energy weapon, to hold Afiag back…said wall was quickly and utterly destroyed upon contact with the untouched Angel of Darkness. Kim shot forward, lashing her foot out, hitting Afiag square in the left side of his head…

And not doing a damn thing. In fact, she almost broke her leg against his face as she quickly dropped to the ground, rolling away before Afiag tried to do anything. Not like he even moved, in fact he continued walking as if she didn't do anything. Heatblast was up next, firing off several powerful streams of flame, with Jake joining in from above…

The flames soared upwards in a blazing inferno, before blasting outwards to all sides, making way for its lord and Master, Afiag. His HAIR wasn't even singed.

"Oh that is NOT good," Heatblast commented to himself.

"Ya think, G?" Jake asked him sarcastically.

Danny fired off an ghost ray, but it, much like the flames, did nothing. Dr. Fate, meanwhile, was muttering something, as GL flew at Afiag, this time having a sword created.

The sword broke apart on contact with Afiag. John's eyes widened, then brought up a shield in front of Afiag, making it as strong as he could…

Afiag actually stopped. Then he smashed the shield apart with one strike, sending John flying backwards twenty feet, his suit ripped open, blood gushing from a new wound in his chest…

"JOHN!" came out a cry, as Hawk Girl, Shiera SP flew to his aid, having been freshly teleported in. Superman, Wonder Woman and the Flash were all right next to her. Fate, knowing that they'd need backup, had teleported them in.

Star Fire came in soon after them. For some reason, Afiag had stopped moving and was, presumably, watching Shiera cradle John's bleeding body. Or at least his head was in their general direction.

Star Fire caught a good look of Afiag…and all of the fighting spirit, along with all of the color in her face, was drained.

"Impossible…" she breathed in her native language (Which I translated) as she nearly fell over in fright.

"Star?" Flash started, "What's wrong? Do you KNOW this guy?"

Star Fire looked as if she was about to breakdown. Brave, unshakeable Starfire…and Shiera, who had gotten into a rage after Fate had taken John to heal him, upon sight of Afiag, nearly dropped her mace herself.

"Star Fire!" Flash yelled.

"…yes…" she started, as if in a trance. "He is the boogie man of my people."

"As he is mine." Shiera answered as well.

"The Dark Winged Angel who descended from the Heavens, not to save, but to destroy…Low would he wrought death upon the lands, and unstoppable force, bringing darkness to all, and destroying the light. For this is the Blight, the Arch Angel of Darkness, the Unopposed," Starfire and Shiera spoke as one, some how knowing the entire verse by memory alone.

"Where Cthul'tu and the other Great Old Ones were the gods of ancient Thanagar…he was the Devil. A blight upon the entire world. He came without warning, decimated my people, then left, leaving my world in shambles. But we rebuilt…" Shiera continued.

"On my planet, there are tales of how he came to challenge all of Tameran…and wiped out most of the population." Starfire spoke herself.

It would be Afiag who spoke next. "Ah, a Kryptonian. I haven't seen one of your kind in quite a long time…" he said, mentioning Superman.

"How did you know I was from Krypton?" Superman asked, suspicious.

"All of you Kryptonians have this…smell about you. You smell of the planet. Tell me, what are you doing on Earth?"

"Not that it matters, but Krypton was destroyed years ago. I'm the last survivor."

"Yes…all planets must come to an end, as do all others. Some…later then others. Now then, I will make the same bargain with you that I made with them. Stand aside or die. There are no other choices."

"No deal. We can't let you pass, creature. I don't know what you are…but we will stop you!" Super Man spoke up.

"That's right!" Wonder Woman answered as well, then flew at Afiag, punching him in the face…

This time he actually moved a bit.

Wonder Woman moved a lot more.

Namely when Afiag grabbed her by her arm, and slammed her against the shattered ground. Wonder Woman kicked upwards, landing a solid blow to his chest, as Shiera flew in, Mace on full power, as she slammed it into his face…

The energy fizzled out, and the mace itself actually made his head jerk back a bit…before he slammed Wonder Woman into Shiera, casting them both away. Then Afiag was hit roughly 909 times per second for one full minute…before, in a move faster then the eye, Afiag held the Flash by the throat. It was then, luckily for the Flash, that a certain Ghost Boy decided to make himself known, by turning intangible, grabbing the Flash along the way, and getting out with their life.

Afiag continued walking, Super Man waiting for him…then Afiag stopped, and slammed his fist downwards, disappearing in a green flash of light.

"What the?!" Danny cried out.

It was a portal. That was what Afiag had been heading to…but to what?

In the end, only Danny, Jake, Super Man, and June decided to venture through. Starfire was still way too weirded out, after all, she had been told STORIES as a child about how Afiag slaughtered millions of her people in one day…that sorta stuff, after meeting with the guy who you heard about as a child, kind of freaked you out. and the others had injuries that needed attention, thusly forcing Raven and Fate to stay behind. Namely the Flash. Near broken neck.

"AFIAG!" Super Man yelled out, flying after him, Danny and the others following closely behind…

When the flash of green subsided, they found themselves in none other then the Ghost Zone.

"I have warned you, Kryptonian. I will not let ANYTHING GET IN MY WAY!" Afiag roared, as the entire Ghost Zone shook with his fury…a fury that defied even Death Sheloth's, if it was possible.

Super Man slammed his fist into Afiag's face, knocking the Angel of Darkness backwards in the weightless space of the Ghost Zone, as Danny raked him with beams from all sides, Jake joining in on the fun by firing fire balls…which fizzled out due to it being cold in the Zone. June grabbed up a rune and fired off a powerful burst of Lightning, leaping form rock to rock…

Afiag roared as the energy of the Ghost Zone itself swirled around him, lashing out in all directions, before smashing Super Man out of the way with his wings.

Afiag, with one powerful flap of his wings, propelled himself forward, blowing June backwards…

Danny caught her just before she went too far, then, after making sure she was OK, flew forward, attacking Afiag from behind with every energy blast and fire trick he had…

Afiag shrugged it all off, then swung outwards, intending to kill Danny and June in one strike…

That was before Super Man flew in, at top speed, and slamming into his midsection, throwing Afiag off balance as the Man of Steel continued punching the Angel of Darkness…

Afiag smashed Super Man away from him via slamming both fists into Supes back, sending the man of steel falling…

Afiag continued the assault by slicing open Super Man's costume in the front, making the hero bleed, as he smashed his knee into Super Man's face, grabbing him by the shoulders, and ripping into them…

Jake slammed into Afiag as hard as he could, trying to keep him away from Super Man…

And succeeded.

And slammed him right through a wall in the Ghost Zone, into another dimension…

When Jake opened his eyes, he found himself somewhere familiar.

"Home…" he breathed out. …but why was Afiag at his dimension? Yall have NO idea how much I want to end it right here. But no. I'm going to end it later.

Super Man, June, and Danny showed up next, the latter two helping the first one. June's talisman had healed Supe's wounds to an extent…

Afiag's trail wasn't hard to follow. The roads were destroyed in his wake by his sheer presence.

That's when a different Jake showed up.

That stopped everyone.

"Uh…"

"No time to explain! Move!" June said, rushing forward.

"Hey, wait!" Alt. Jake cried out after JakeX and the others.

"No time! Dark unstoppable Angel out to kill everything! Gotta move faster!" Jake yelled back.

"Awww man…"

They found him alright…but something made them stop. Namely the fact that he had stopped…in front of two girls.

The Oracles.

They looked at him…not with fear, or any other such thing…but with sadness and remorse.

"I have but one question…will I ever see them again?" Afiag asked…almost pleadingly.

The twins, unusually, answered as one. "In our life time, Shadon Afiaga, The Arch Angel of Darkness…you will not. We are…so, so sorry…"

The dark clouds rolled over the city, as rain started the fall…

"…how long does these girls live?" Danny asked, fearing the answer.

"For as long as the Universe they live in survives." Jake answered, grimly.

The rain struck Afiag…and it seemed as if there were tears running down his face…

I "Eliria…" /I Afiag's voice came through, and in a flash, he was gone…the only thing left in his wake, was black feathers.

Notes: If you wish to see what Afiag looks like, here ya go; http:// www. /deviation /38525863/

Take out the spaces inbetween to get to the link. Note, it was NOT drawn by me; I'm Jakanine.


	15. Chapter 17: Fun in the Sun!

Titans X Chapter Twenty: Fun in the Sun. (Woo!)

PreNotes: Wings, you are not aloud to kill me in any way shape or form for what I'm about to do to Dark. Runs away before she can read what is hidden within

Instead of the normal Titans Tower that we usually open on, today we are opening on a new site: three people walking in the middle of a forest.

Let's see just what is going on…

"Damnit Ace! I told you not to take directions from the bandana kid again!" a redheaded teenager, who looked to be either 19 or 20, and was only about 5ft 4. He wore a flame partnered jacket, with yellow fire interlacing through the black leather.

"Oh, like I knew he had the wrong directions, TJ!" Ace, a 5'11 guy with long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and toned muscles hidden beneath a teeshirt that read "Stop Or You'll Go Blind" in blurry letters on the back, and a pair of torn black jeans with muddy shoes, replied rolling his eyes.

"Of course you knew he had the wrong directions! YOU'VE ASKED HIM SIX TIMES IN SIX DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!" TJ roared back at him.

"Well I…ooo! Rabbits!" Then Ace, almost gleefully, chased after said rabbits. TJ and their companion, a woman who was around the same age as the other two, with light pink hair and black/red streaks, slapped themselves upside the head.

"I think I preferred the old Ace…" the woman commented.

"You mean boring, ol' cynical Ace, Mia?"

"…Ok, maybe not the old Ace. But the old Angillis…"

"You mean the same old Angillis who would bring out a rocket launcher and blast something because he saw a fly?"

"…shut up."

"Hey guys," Ace said, suddenly popping up behind them, neither even being jarred in the least, "what exactly was wrong with that last town anyways?"

FLASHBACK! The new trio is walking along, minding their own business, when an old man, who is inhumanly short, and looked to be mummified.

"Now to try out this new potion to turn everyone into RANMA'S GIRL FORM!" he cackled, as he splashed Ace with said potion…turning him into Ranma. Ranma's GUY form that is.

What followed was sheer chaos.

END FLAHSBACK

"Why did the bloody potion have to end JUST BEFORE that hot Amazon babe could marry me though?!" Ace whined.

"Jeez Ace, we need to get you a girl. Ya know, as soon as we can FIND OUR WAY HOME!" TJ yelled at him again, his temper flaring. They had been away from TN for the past month now.

"Oh well. I liked that one guy, ya know, the one with black hair unless he's splashed with water and turned into a chick, better then that other guy who changes into someone else. What was his name?" Ace asked.

"Daisuke…" Mia said, grumbling.

"Did ya REALLY have to break his other form's nose?" TJ asked.

"Yes. He was a pretty boy wannabe…that and he was in the girls shower."

Ace then turned around. "It was at this time that the writer/artist, Wings, was preparing to kill our writer of this dribble he calls 'fanfiction', for the breakage of said Dark's nose."

"Aw Damnit. He's not doing the whole, 'narrator' thing again, is he?" Mia asked, groaning.

"As we continued our endless trek…"

"Yes, yes he is." TJ answered disdainfully.

Suddenly…

"I AM THE BUTTERFLY MAN!" screamed a man who appeared out of no where, startling the two sane ones.

"You maybe the Butterfly Man, but I am the Badger Man! We must fight, Kung Foo Style…but only after we chug twenty gallons of Mountain Dew!" Ace yelled out in an Asian accent.

TJ and Mia just walked off.

Suddenly they weren't in a forest anymore.

They were in the middle of the city, with only a confused Ace standing behind them. The Butterfly Man was missing.

"Uh…wh-"

"No. No questions. Just move. Just. Move. Now." TJ grumbled between grinding his teeth in anger.

And so the trio continued ever forward, heading towards whatever they could find.

Then they ran into a bank robber. Who happened to be wearing an armored Moth's suit.

Meanwhile, the Titans Tower…was empty!

To Be Explained in Chapter Twenty One.

Yep. TJ, Mia and Ace, three of my more fav off beat characters. Their aliases are Blazeblade, Iceian, and Angillis. I brought them in to watch the city while…well, you'll see…


End file.
